Lion's Saga
by SAhfurhguer
Summary: This was sadistic and nothing was even funny. I couldn't control my thoughts; all I could think about was death. Not my own death,but Vladimir's death and the demise of everything and everyone I had ever loved.
1. Chapter 1

Lion's Saga

My robes were itchy, so I kept scratching. It was in the middle of class, Professor Falmea was trying to teach us noobs how to make a sunbird, I'm a level nine and I'm leanr sunbird whenever I feel like it, there's no rush. I kept fidgeting trying to reach this one itch just out of my reach located on my back, I tried with all different angles, bringing my arm down and around me, up and around but I could not reach. Then I realized I have the best itch-scratcher tool known to wizards of my kind, the wand. It was as if a heavenly light shone down upon it, sitting on my desk, hell I could practically hear the angels singing. I reached for it, it kind of looks like a yellow butterfly on a brown handle. Instead of having an oval butterfly body it has a red jewel known as a Ruby Flame. I closed my fingers around my awesome scratching tool and lifted it to reach around to my back. I put the head of my wand to my back and I screamed.

"MOTHER F—fudger," That last word was cut off by myself and replaced with something more appropriate, it sounded lame but okay, the teacher was right there and I can't handle four detentions in one week. Not like I actually go to detention but still, it's not my thing to have all my teachers wanting me with them all the time. I can understand as to why they would want me, I'm a pretty awesome person.

"Is there a problem Aleksandr Lion?" Professor Falmea gazed at me like she expected a civil answer to her stupid question.

"No ma'am it's just that today I found out why they are called Ruby _Flames_." She looked kind of amused at this and so this most of the class, except one girl who just rolled her eyes. That girl hates my guts anyways, I threw a party at her house and she came back, she was actually really _pissed_. Could you imagine somebody being mad at Aleksandr (call me Alex by the way) Lion for throwing a party at their house? That's the coolest thing that could ever happen to a person!

The professor dismissed us and I left as soon as possible. I was just walking, minding my own business, and my business only when some douche bag bumped into me, he was cold so he must have been from ice or death. Let me explain the temperature thing before you freak out and get your knickers in a giant twist. Death Students and Ice students body temperatures shift to fit their type of magic. Life students and Fire students tend to be warmer like life and fire (so death is cold, colder than ice even) actually are. Myth and balance keep their usual body temperature but Storm shifts and changes as storms do. So again, with the freak that ran into me, I stepped back a step and looked at him. I should have known, he was an ice student, death students have unusually pale skin, this guy had darker skin.

"Watch where you're going, dickweed," The kid was actually smiling and it was no joke, his eyes were smiling too, he had blue ones, like me but they were kind of covered by his hat. Under his witch-like hat he had short brown hair and dark-ish skin, a little lighter than his hair. He spoke with an accent, I'm guessing an earth one, probably a city accent and I guess he was an earth race too, italian I would guess. He looked to be a little bigger than me but about the same height which is very tall, especially for my age, I'd guess him to be about fifteen or sixteen, damn, I'm only fourteen. The guy held out his hand to shake.

"My name's Trevor, what's yours?" Was he acting like he didn't bump into me?

"You mean you've never heard of me? Or seen me for that matter?"

"No, sorry I haven't" he gave me a sheepish look and I groaned.

"My name's Alex, but I wouldn't expect a feeble-minded ice student to remember that." Oh man this was really getting good, I wonder when he'll figure out I'm kidding.

The kid looked kind of annoyed, "Look," he said, his pitch changed from bright and cheery to a little darker, maybe angry, "You don't have to be so rude," his smile disappeared and he had both of his hands by his sides, calmly, "I said I was sorry."

I laughed, "Oh man you should have seen the look on your face! You thought I was serious? Oh man that's good stuff you actually thought I'm that mean?"

He tried to laugh but apparently didn't find it as funny as I did.

"I was just messin' with you man, Alex Lion good to meet ya." I held out my hand to shake and he took it, seemingly over what had happened.

"Trevor Icecrafter, Alex is a cool name is it English?"

"Apparently it's Russian but it's spelled differently than you're thinking A-L-E-K-S-A-N-D-R pretty cool, I know, I seriously don't know how long ago it was when my family moved here though."

"Cool, oh hey," Trevor turned to see a girl come up behind him, she skipped over, dressed in a green dress, boots that go up to her knees and a nice green beret type hat with a feather rested on top of the mop of cute but shaggy light brown hair, she had a few freckle like Trevor but had green eyes and pale-ish skin. "This is my girlfriend, Natalie."

"Sup Natalie, I'm Alex," I tipped my hat, similar to hers but black and green and less girly, to her.

She smiled, "Hi, hey what school are you in? I can't really tell by your colors.

This time I smiled, "I'm a pyromancer."

"Cool! That's my secondary school!"

"Mine's death," I replied and speaking of death, I excused myself and was asked to hang out a little bit later, it sounds silly because I just met these people but hey, they were pretty cool. We were in front of the life school so I turned around and walked past it and past the myth school, stopping at the edge of this huge hole in the middle of Ravenwood. The death school and tower were ripped out of the ground a couple of years ago, when I was twelve. Anyways, sitting on the edge with their feet dangling over the side was someone I knew well. She wasn't facing me but I knew what I would see when she turned. I'd see brown eyes and blonde bangs hanging down in front of them. Her pale skin also paled the few freckles on her cheeks, making them unnoticeable. Sitting atop her blonde head was a black and white hat, it was roundish and came up to kind of a cylinder that was cut so if you looked down at the top it looked like a crescent moon. It had a fierce looking eagle sticking out of the front. It was rthe cryptkeepers helm. Her robes had the same design as her hat, because she was wearing the Cryptkeeper's cloak. The only thing missing was the bird. On her feet were a storm student's footwraps, just in the same colors for her school, Death.

If she were standing she'd be a head and half shorter than I am, I'm about six feet tall. Before she knew she was going to study Death, her skin was a bit darker, the same shade as mine. Her eyes were a brighter brown and never got a far-away look like they do now. Her long blonde hair was always kept in a thick ponytail and her bangs never hung in her eyes for too long. She was warmer but now she's icy to the touch. She had changed so much. I strode over to her and carefully dropped myself down on the sidewalk, right next to her.

"Hey Sabrina."

"Hey Alex," Her voice was soft but she wasn't sad, this was her happy mood. All we did for the next few minutes was sit in silence with eachother, she never talked much.

Someone approached us and greeted Sabrina with an extra friendly tone, it was as If he loved her, "Hey guys, hey, Sabrina."

"Hi Hunter," she replied, still staring over the edge as if longing for the endless fall to reach out and take her. Hunter Firehaven, that's who he was, her boyfriend too, and a pyromancer like me, put his arm around her. For some reason I didn't really like Hunter, not because he was stronger than me or a little taller, I think all it is about him that I don't like is the fact that he's dating my Sister. Sabrina and I have different Last names because we are so different. You see, when I was seven and Sabrina was six we appeared lying down on the grass in unicorn way, having no clue how we got there. We don't know our parents, we have no idea what our real last names are, all we knew was our first names, how old we were and each other. Freaky, but it's the truth.

I watched them as they began to get all mushy and repulsively disgusting. Sabrina Brushed back Hunter's orangey-red hair that was under a red and black cap with horns. He wore a lot of Grizzleheim armor even though he was a level twenty or thirty- something. He gazed at her with eyes a similar color to hers. She was smiling, at least she was happy.

"I'm leaving!" I hopped to my feet and did a swift turn as I sprinted towards the exit, holding my hat on top of my head as the wind tried to push it off. I ran through the exit, I did this all the time, I loved to move fast. My speed picked up as I went downhill. I found myself in the commons, pretty close to the edge of the bank to the small pond. I ran across it, not paying much attention to what was in front of me, that's when I knocked some skinny and short girl with purple pigtails into the water. She screamed as we fell into the icy water. Ugh, I hate water it always douses the flame of fun (ha ha I made a joke, get it, I'm a pyromancer, and yeah water and fire ha ha). I stood up, completely soaked through with the freezing liquid; I bent to grab her arm, pulling her up with me, I apologized.

She did not respond, she only wrung her violet hair and her ruby and gold clothes to dry a little bit. She stared at me with an annoyed expression in her Emerald eyes when I couldn't help but notice a silvery crescent moon shape in the middle of her forehead.

"What's that thing on her forehead for?" I asked, trying to be as polite as I could.

"Oh," she stopped getting water out of her clothes and she looked down, kind of embarrassed and I realized I might not have said that as politely as I thought, "It's a birthmark," she mumbled and continued to squeeze the water out of her hat.

"That I one cool looking birthmark," I tried to cheer her up but she stayed looking like a mope. My face turned bright red, I could feel it, I was ashamed of my epic fail of trying to cheer her up. "Sorry, I probably should have said that differently."

"It's okay," her voice was still low, "I get that all the time," she lifted her head and tried to smile but as she did we both heard a voice, beneath the sound of the crashing waterfall, it was nearly silent but it was there. I couldn't make out the words it was saying. I got an idea just then. Maybe I could make it up to this girl for being so rude by taking her to check that thing out.

"Let's go check out this noise I heard over here," I grabbed her skinny arm (She was shorter than my sister and very skinny too) and nearly dragged her towards the waterfall. "Do you hear someone's voice?" We were silent as she turned her head so she could hear.

"It's faint," her embarrassed tone was gone, "But I can actually."

"Cool," I jumped down into the shallow river and stuck my head through the waterfall where it came out on the other side in a cave, I climbed in and stuck out my hands for her to grab them, she did and I pulled her in. "Sweet," I said, I was about to say something else but I was interrupted by someone else, I kid about my age, maybe older.

"Aperto!" he repeated the word over and over again, it was a basic spell, one all wizards are taught before anything else, just in case their dorm is locked and they can't get in, but it also opens other doors too, such as maybe the one he was trying to open. He had placed both of his hand on the door and had his head down, concentrating.

The kid was tall, from what I could see he was, The back of his head showed so I caught a glimpse of purple hair (jeez I've met two purple haired people today). His clothes were black and had skulls all over them and some (hopefully not real) small skulls hanging from his belt. He had long thin pants but they were tucked in his boots (imagine Han Solo or Luke Skywalker's pants) His shirt was white but he had over it a black jacket with buttons and buckles with skulls. He turned toward us and stared straight into my eyes, oh my goblin; his eyes were redder than the Ruby flame on my wand. Other than that I noticed his tie was loose, and it too had skulls, he tore it off and threw it to the ground, his hands went to his head and he gripped his hair in frustration but he tried to calm himself. He took deep breaths and laid his hands on the door again, "Please," his voice was soft, "Help me open this door, and then you can leave."

The girl and I did as we were asked. It took maybe five times, around the fifth time is when I started to get frustrated, "Fuoco gatto!" I summoned the firecat, "Make a campfire out of this firewood," I meant the door, and he got my meaning, each spell to summon a creature is connected to the wizard that summons it mentally. It seeped through the lock, burning the ancient insides and the door burst open.

"Thanks," the kid said and stepped through.

I turned my head towards the girl, "Come on, let's check it out." I grabbed her hand and pulled her through with me.

"What are you doing?" The kid sounded a bit angry but he looked quite calm to me.

"Checking it out, you got a problem with it?" It looked like he did and he was about to protest but I shoved past him and traveled through the musty tunnel. The air became cold and an ill wind was about to take the hat off of my head. "Freaky," I said aloud.

"Please," man, he sounded desperate, "You and Jasmine need to leave at once, you don't know what could happen here, and this is a terrible place."

"Who's Jasmine?" I ignored everything else he said because I could really care less about what he had to say about this freak show place.

"I am," she spoke up and I realized it was the violet haired girl, "Jasmine Soulblood."

"Well, I accidentally knocked Miss Soulblood over and pushed her into some water now I want to make it up to her because I am such a nice person; she needs to see something cool doesn't she?" I paused then I added, "Who exactly do you think you are to tell I, Aleksandr Lion the great and awesomely cool guy, what to do?"

"You don't want to know."

"Actually, a name would be kind of useful right about now, man I meet a lot of people in one day, almost every day actually, and I meet all kinds, trust me you aren't going to freak me out."

He sighed and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you, princess!"

"Quinn Darkblood."

Was he serious? "Quinn?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

I started to laugh hysterically. "Quinn!" I fell on my ass and rolled onto my back, clutching my stomach, "Quinn is a girl's name!" I rolled over and pounded a fist on the cold earth. Something was strange and my laughter was cut off by my realization of this fact. "Dude," I said, getting up and brushing _black_ dirt off on my clothes, it was black like ashes.

"What?" Quinn was annoyed; I could hear it in his voice even though I wasn't facing him. I took in the whole scene. A black tree with graves located behind it stood, I recognized this tree, and Mortis was its name. It bore no leaves because it was dead but it had a face, it could speak of course too. My eyes followed a familiar sidewalk to the front door of my sister's own school; it had been carelessly plopped down in the middle of this place. Across the street from it was the tower, Professor Drake's office. I noticed that everything here was dead, except for the three of us.

"Wasn't it like, noon time when we came in?" Nobody bothered to answer my question.

"You have to leave," Quinn calmed himself down and was speed walking toward the entrance of the school.

"Not quite, I'm not done here, what about you Jasmine?" she shook her head and came toward the entrance with us. We heard a crash from inside and I pushed Jasmine aside, "Get down and hide," I told her. She obeyed and looked kind of hurt; I didn't mean to hurt her feelings.

Quinn had sped up and had his hands on the handle to the door. "No, you're just an initiate let me go in alone you don't know how to deal with what's in there."

"I'm not a pussy I can handle myself, I'm helping you because one head plus genius me equals a better you!" I entered first, Quinn following me, just to let you know, I was not expecting the tall pale and sinister Professor Malistaire Drake to be there, looming over Dworgyn like he was going to eat the poor… whatever Dworgyn was if he didn't do as he was told.

Malistaire's head snapped up and his snarl changed into a sneer, "Quinn my boy how lovely to see you again."

"Stop it with the exchanging of pleasantries and let's get this over with." Quinn got into a fighting stance and he summoned a spell, it was a wraith.

Malistaire laughed, took the damage but it didn't do much good to him. I summoned my strongest spell, a wimpy firebird. It came up, looked awesome and only took about three hundred of his health. Quinn put a death blade and a death trap at both his and Malistaire's feet. I summoned my fire blade.

"You both are weak; I can destroy you with just this." Malistaire summoned a death fairy which came after me.

"Hello," it said in its small voice, she sounded hungry, like a vampire. She circled me, teasing me and taunting me, "Make a move, Flameboy, come on." She drained about eighty drops of my health.

"Maybe you are stronger than I thought you were, but you still are a helpless little fool. You have no strength and show no promise." The professor's voice was full of mockery.

"Don't call me weak!" I growled.

"Calm down!" Quinn ordered and I tried to stay calm.

"Quinn my son, won't you join me? You wouldn't be subjected to working with such decrepit accomplices. You could have anything you ever needed without having to work for it, strength, knowledge even", and he paused dramatically, "That girl you're so fond of that's in your class." Quinn gritted his teeth.

"Shut up, old man," he said, Quinn summoned a vampire to come and take some of Malistaire's health away, it didn't do him much good but it was still useful.

A sadistic grin grew on the Professors face, "Ah yes, I remember her, what was her name? Something was started with an S. An adorable dirty blond, brown eyes, her last name was Legendbreaker was it not?"

"What?" Why the hell was he talking about my sister?

"So you know her too?" He scoffed at me.

"You stay the HELL away from my baby sister you BASTARD!" I took power from deep down inside me and power from pips that I didn't have. It took away all but two drops on my mana because I was only an initiate. The helephant burned the professor's clothes and ruined the interior. Once it was gone he screamed in rage, holding a spot where his fragile death-like skin had been badly wounded by the flames licking at it.

"_**THIS ISN'T THE LAST TIME YOU'LL SEE ME!" **_He fled in a plume of skulls and dust. It was silent in the classroom until Quinn spoke.

"How in the hell did you do that?"

Unfortunately his voice was too quiet for me to hear and I was having trouble balancing myself, I guess my spell took more than my mana.

"You're extremely low on health!" Quinn spoke louder and he pulled my arm over his shoulder so he could help me out. We exited the school and found Jasmine running towards us.

"Is he okay?" She sounded worried about me even though we'd only just met.

"Relax sugar puff," I managed to say, "Alex is just fine I'm only gonna puke in about five seconds." I paused, "And possibly die." The next few steps we took were lost in my memory as was all the steps we took to the life school. I heard my sister's voice in my head.

"What happened to my brother, Quinn?" it was distant and all voices became even more distant until I totally lost consciousness.

**:O a cliffhanger, no way! Am I just the coolest person ever? Unless you didn't like my story but you know, I love comments, or reviews, just be nice and tell me if I should change anything AND thanks to my Buddies on wizard101 that's where I got Hunter Firehaven from. Thanks to ****IrkenLily ****and ****Shadowy7**** for Jasmine and then Quinn. Thanks to ****PJATOSROCKS09**** for Trevor and his girlfriend, you guys all have great characters, even ones that aren't in the first chapter (remember I might find time to fit them in somewhere in my story ^.^) Also, I am still accepting new characters too for side characters or maybe to put into another story of mine :D okay I hope all of you who submitted characters and have them in the first chapter like how they act so far, if I need to change anything let me know I'll take note of it and I'll put it to the best of my abilities. I know it took me forever to write but I promise, I was trying my best to use MY AWESOME SKILLS OF WRITING POWER (dun dun dun!) to write it. I really couldn't have written this without your characters and your awesome ideas :D **


	2. Twisted Sister

LS CHPTR 2

Yeah okay so, I passed out last time? Yeah that was a month ago, the reason why I did is because I took away a _lot_ of my mana and wizards depend a lot on their mana to cast spells and keep their health intact (you lose all of your mana you lose all of your health, in other words, you're screwed). So, as I was saying, a month ago, yeah I never did get to the fairgrounds that week, you see, I also suffered burns from using that high a level spell, so the flames were out of control. Now my burns are all healed up and I've actually made a few friends, sure Trevor and Natalie are pretty good friends but I've got two best friends now. Quinn Darkblood, a purple haired and red eyed, pale skinned, fourteen-year-old death student, that's kind of tall and wears black all the time and My friend Jasmine Soulblood, a twelve-year-old, also violet haired, tan skinned, short and skinny (and sometimes eerily flirty) girl who wears red all the time despite the fact red is not one of her school colors, she is a balance wizard.

"Sup, hot stuff?" I asked her casually as Jasmine skipped up to me as I stepped away from Bernie, the tree I was threatening to cut down (just for fun, he knows I was kidding) I don't like Jasmine that way though, at least I don't think I do. To be honest, I don't really know what romantic love feels like, except for one girl I liked a while ago, Paige Icefountain. She was an ice student but damn, it was like Paige was, just wow, seriously, Light brown hair, blue eyes and her nice looks, and it was all I wanted. Of course, that was more like lust and it only lasted for a few months and then I stopped feeling anything for her. She didn't even like me, I could care less who that bitch dates now. Jasmine, I wasn't sure if I just liked her as a friend or what.

"Alex," she placed her hand over her heart, "Are you flirting with me?"

"I flirt with everybody, sweetheart." It was true, pretty much.

"Yeah you do," Quinn came up behind me, wearing the same robes we all usually wear, (you know, the ones we wore when we met each other) and scared me half to death.

"Dude! Don't walk up behind me like that anymore! I told you, it's freaky! Damn, you're like my sister, just like her and I see you're enjoying this too."

"So much fun to piss you off," He cocked his head to one side, "Where is Sabrina anyways? I haven't seen her all day; she wasn't there to hear Malorn's lessons."

"How should I know? The only place I can think of is with her boyfriend-." I stopped, narrowed my eyes, Hunter, if he did anything to my sister, he would die. It feels uncomfortable to know that she's alone with him.

"Alex, you okay?" Jasmine put a hand on my shoulder and I realized I was stiffened by my own thoughts.

"Yeah, fine!" I fake smiled and I pushed Quinn like best friends do, non violently but a little more than playfully, so in a not girly but less than 'I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS' kind of way, "Dude, everybody knows you are in LOVE with my sister but she has a boyfriend and has no idea…"

"Yeah I know, but at least I'm capable of feeling you thoughtless bastard." He shoved me back and I laughed.

"Oh, sonny wants to play? DADDY'S GONNA TEACH YOU SOMETHIN' SON!" I grabbed him and lifted him because he's kind of light, he doesn't have that much fat on him, it's mostly muscle and then he's kind of skinny too, so he's like me. "POWER BOMB!" I dropped him on the grass and then jumped on him, landing on his stomach. He punched me in the ribs. We were fighting on the ground, trying to pull each other's arms out of their sockets when a small girl, maybe eight or nine ran towards us.

"Come quick you guys!" Cute, she had lisp and her curly blonde hair was bouncing when she ran, I laughed at this and then got punched in the gut, "Hunter Firehaven and Vladimir Nightsoul are fighting! Make them stop they're in the way of the kindergarteners!"

Now I could care less about what happened to my sister's boyfriend but I looked at my watch, it was the time for the younger kids to get to class and hey, I like little kids, they're pretty cool to talk to; they have some pretty cool imaginations. Jasmine asked her immediately to tell her where they were. The girl pointed near the entrance and Jasmine took off. I got up, helped Quinn up, pushed him down again and I took off running after Jasmine (it's funny how we all became best friends so quickly, enough so I can push Quinn to the ground and have him not be mad at me).

We got to the circle; you know the one in the tiles on the ground that has all the school icons in the spiral? They were fighting there. A kid whom I've never seen in my life was in a fist fight with Hunter while a large group of Kindergarteners who didn't understand what was happening were watching with curiosity. I didn't blame them, I'm pretty sure when I was their age all I believed in was candy and unicorns. This was ridiculous, couldn't they see them there?

The kid was wearing all black and white, kind of like Malorn Ashthorn, with the hat and everything. He had black hair and dark gray eye from what I could see ten feet away. I didn't know that kid; it must have been Vladimir Nightsoul. Hunter was in his usual dumpy clothes, all of it was Grizzleheim stuff, not that I have anything against the Grizzleheim armor, it's just that Hunter looks like a douche wad with it on. His red hair was plastered to his face and he was the first to summon a weak fire spell, I think he was trying to be careful. Not to hurt the kid, no it was clear he wanted to hurt this Vladimir character; it was because he didn't want to hurt my sister who was off to the side, looking quite embarrassed.

"She's not trustworthy of Headmaster Ambrose; she'll turn to Malistaire's side at anytime, even when we need her!" Vladimir was talking smack about someone, better not have been my sister.

"Shut your mouth!" I loved to see Hunter pissed like this, it was quite entertaining. He drew a fire cat to weaken Vladimir a little bit. Oh man this was time for something perfect; I got on my best dramatic voice.

"Fools!" I raised my hand in the air, grasping nothing. I had come closer to them and they noticed me when I release my mighty drama cry, "Have we no sanity?" I clenched my fist and put it next to my heart, "I thought all schools could be able to get along, especially in times of great stress, Dark Lord Malistaire is planning to destroy our city and fest upon our weak souls and all we can do is fight?"

"She needs to be proven trustworthy, but she refuses! She must be Malistaire's Follower!" Vlad pointed to Sabrina and I was confused, Sabrina's one of the most innocent people anyone could ever meet.

"Dude," My voice turned serious, "Are you seriously saying my sister follows this Malistaire freak? Dude you have no idea who you're talking about."

"Yes I do she's in my class!"

"She's my sister therefore I have won, I know her better, your weak and now I will proceed to kick your wimpy ass." I got ready to summon a firebird when Quinn stopped me.

"No," He said, calm as he always was, "If what you say is true," he turned to Vlad, "how can you prove she is in fact conspiring with our former professor?"

Vlad stopped and stared at her, she stared back, saying nothing, "She's so quiet, never talks to anyone and she's a loner, just like the people we've caught working for him."

"You have no real proof, and you're lying." Sabrina spoke, softly but her voice is something else, it makes you listen no matter how soft and fragile it sounds. "Leave me alone, I've never done anything to you, how can you say such terrible things when you don't even know who I am?" Her voice then turned into an angry hiss that I've only heard once or twice and I know she means something, "I suggest you never speak to me again if you know what's good for you." She glared at him through her chocolate eyes; they were burning with anger, something that rarely happened. My sister seems like a loner to everybody else but if you hang out with her like I have and my friends and that thing she calls a boyfriend have you would know, she's not that shy.

"I know you admired Malistaire's work almost more than Malorn Ashthorn had, the professor would trust you on his side, he probably has gotten to you, I know you're working for him and I will let the headmaster know." I didn't even see her, she moved so quickly. The next thing I saw was Sabrina, up on him with a snake like look in her eyes. She grabbed him by the shoulders and teleported away in a plume of dust and skulls.

OOOO

Sabrina's POV

I had the little bastard by his hair, his hat now long gone in the spiral somewhere. I teleported to several different places at once, that's something that happens when the teleporter is experiencing strong emotions. My emotions were anger, how could he accuse me of something that was a total lie and distrust his own kind of wizard? This had been going on for weeks, this is the first time it happened in front of Hunter and now, I was just sick of Vladimir altogether. I had him in a small room with a single chair, something from my own imagination, it was strange, either I was dreaming or anger gives your powers such a boost that you can create something from your own mind and experience it in reality. The room had only a few candles on built-in candle sticks in the walls. The walls were made of a dark brick like material, the floor made of black wood, something I created for it. The chair was bolted to the dark floor, it looked rather uncomfortable being made of metal and having a back that goes straight up, he had arms which I created shadows to hold him down in, I used a giant, opaque death shadow to hold him to the chair. I jumped on top, creating shadows for me to stand on. This… feeling, indescribable sensation, I felt so alive yet so dead at the same time. I was cold and the fear that swam in Vladimir's eyes fed my satisfaction.

"I warned you Vladimir," Shadows grew on my fingers as if I had claws and a Death dragon seemed to loom over me, the candles' flames had been frozen as if they were liquid. Vladimir screamed and squirmed, trying to escape the shadow's grip but they held him down as if his restraints were made of the thickest and strongest minerals and metals. "I've told you not to go any further but you have ignored me. Do you think I'm happy about that?" He didn't answer and my voice turned into an unpleasant and shrill hissing noise, "Answer me!" it was as if the shadows were speaking for me.

"No! I'm Sorry please don't kill me."

I viciously giggled, "Now the thought hadn't crossed my mind before but now that you give me such an idea, Vlad," his name dripped with scorn as I spoke, "That seems like so much fun." The shadows whispered, mimicking my words, they copied the tone so it sounded too sinister when my turn turned to that of an evilly playful one. He started to cry, his pale cheeks glistened with tears in the reflection of his wet eyes I saw behind us something, I was crouching down so that my face was level with his. I stood and turned to get a better look. It wasn't Malistaire at all; it was a black robed skeleton carrying a bloody scythe, otherwise known as death. He, along with all of the other depictions of death including the Dullahan, an Irish folklore death fairy and Charon the ferryman, stood behind me but in each of their faces I saw myself. I saw them for nothing but a second before they vanished. I must be going mad. Instead of screaming in fear I laughed. I laughed and I couldn't stop laughing, it wasn't even a joyous type of laughter. This was sadistic and nothing was even funny. I couldn't control my thoughts; all I could think about was death. Not my own death, Vladimir's death and the demise of everything and everyone I had ever loved. I was ripped out of my imaginary room which I had indeed created myself in my own subtly insane part of my imagination. Vladimir was left behind, this wasn't actually imaginary though. It was reality.

"My plan has unfolded easily and smoothly." A voice I knew, it was deep and dark, and I've gone a year without hearing it, my favorite professor, my teacher, my own mentor. What did he mean by that? I had no idea. My sight had been temporarily and shortly disabled from the brisk change of scenery light, this was lighter. I rubbed my eyes and made out Malistaire's pale face with sunken cheeks and eyes. He looked the same, and he didn't scare me, nothing about him ever did. "You, my dear," he continued, "are the most powerful death wizard I have ever seen in all my years. I thought it would have been my son to fulfill this destiny but no, it was you." He smiled warmly, unfitting for his disturbing demeanor, "You can help me, you'd be the most powerful Necromancer the spiral has ever seen, you already are but they don't know yet. I can let them know and I can make you stronger."

"I'm not interested in power," I spat, disgusted at what I had just been told. The shadows were no longer there nor were they whispering with me. The only thing that lingered from my experience was the insanity, hidden back in my mind where it had always been but it had never even had the chance to unleash before my experience in my imaginary room (let's just call it that even though it is real).

Malistaire knew who I was, he knew what he could get me on his side with, "All of your loved ones will surely die, and you and your brother shall never know your true identities." My muscles tensed, what did he mean? "Ambrose, the clever fool, he sends children out to fight his war; he is truly evil. He wants you to die for the spiral when really; it's the spiral that's trying to kill you."

"What do you mean?" my words came out slow and careful.

"Ambrose doesn't want you to know this but, he only uses children as his army because he's training them to kill the true spiral ruler, Morganthe. Though she seems evil her intentions are for the spiral's survival. You are her enemies because you trust Ambrose and you've been brainwashed into believing he is good, but all he wants is to destroy you all and all that is good for you."

I laughed and shook my head, "You don't have enough proof for me to believe you."

He cocked his head, "Tell me, has Headmaster Ambrose ever tried to help you and your brother recollect your memories from before you came to the spiral?" His question caught me off guard but he was right, he hadn't. The first six years of my life are a mystery. "I can help you find out who you are, consider my offer, you know you need to know." I was about to think it over when I felt myself move and it was almost as if I was falling, I got the sensation that I was falling.

OOOO

Alex's POV

My sister had been teleported back to where she was standing before she left but there was no sign of Vladimir. She was sweating intensely. Moisture soaked through everything and she was gasping for air. I held her up when her legs faltered, what had happened I had no idea.

"Where's Vladimir?" Jasmine asked, curiously.

"I… don't… know…" Sabrina had to gasp for breathe between each word and Hunter got this painfully annoying look of concern on his ugly face. He held onto her other arm but I made him let go.

"Do _not_ fucking touch my sister, you asshole."

He looked at me like I had an ass on my forehead, "Why? I didn't do anything."

"If you had just walked away from Vlad she wouldn't have heard him say that and she wouldn't have taken him away and come back like this, so no, it is most definitely your fault you jackass."

"Language, children! Watch your language please!" I rolled my eyes at professor Balestrom and ignored him.

"Stop it you guys, we should get Sabrina to Moolinda." Quinn pulled her to her feet and put her arm around his shoulder and his arm around her waist so he could help her walk. Damn, boy's got balls to be touching her like that in front of her asshole-dick-face, cock-licker boyfriend (don't ask me why I hate Hunter so much, I just do okay, I've never liked him he's just got this annoyingly calm air that I just want to extinguish with rat poison in his pasta and piss in his cheerios).

OOOO

Sabrina's okay, she was just in need of some time to catch her breath and a shower. A week has gone by, nobody's seen Vladimir doing anything but running quickly to his dorm and to class, never looking at anybody or saying anything. Well, not really, he has been making a lot of noise sometimes like when you walk by the school of Pyromancy, everyone plays with their shadows except for him. He stands there for about twenty minutes staring at it through the slits of his eyes.

Sabrina's been acting pretty weird too. She's been thinking pretty deeply about something and it's bothering her, I can tell. She won't tell anybody what it is though, I can't help but wonder if it had to do with where she went.

The good news is that I've got someone to talk trash about Hunter with me. Quinn hates him because he is oh so in love with Sabrina and he has a wish to one day marry her and have thirty seven children all named Sabinn or Quibrina. Not really that last part, maybe like two or three kids but anyways, he hated how Hunter fought with Vlad too, for the same reasons I did. It was because if Hunter could have just walked away, Sabrina wouldn't have come back all nasty soaking wet with bodily salts exiting through the sweat glands and gasping for air. He will die knowing it was his fault. Until he is old and alone, jealous of Quinn and Sabrina's eighty seven thousand year marriage and twenty million children (Seriously, they'll be swimming in babies) he will know, everything that happened to her today is all his fault.

The whole thing, his fault.

All of it.

It was all him.

Damn, his life sucks right about now doesn't it?


	3. The Great Aleksandr Lion to the Rescue

LS CHPTR 3

I woke up with my thick black hair all knotted and afro-looking. I tried to run a comb through it because well, Sabrina tries to straighten my hair when it's messy so, I don't want her to do that. I broke the comb and I got frustrated, making it spontaneously combust in my hand. I left the melted remains on my desk and I got dressed in my usual Black and green robes with a green and black crown of seasons and my healers foot wraps. A rapid knocking on my door got me a little annoyed.

"Come in," I said my voice tired. They kept knocking, even more rapidly. "I said come in," they kept on with the irksome tapping, "Get your ass in here!"

Hunter Firehaven, out of all of the annoying little ass wads that inhabit this city, he, stepped inside my dorm.

"The fuck you want?" I asked, picking up my wand to hang on my belt.

"Don't be a prick, there's something you need to hear."

"What is it?" I yawned, his presence drained my energy and all I wanted to do was take his neck and snap it sometimes. Other times all I wanted to do was kick him in the nuts just to see if he was a man.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to try to get along with me and I'll try to get along with you so that Sabrina doesn't feel like she has to stand in between the two of us sometimes, it'll be much easier for her if you agree."

I laughed, "You think it's possible with your amount of arrogance mixed with self hate, you're a walking contradiction man. You hate yourself but you show off so you love yourself at the same time. You're calm but you want to fight anyone who crosses your path. You're an annoying little bastard too."

"So your answer would be…"

"Fuck no." I pushed him out the door as I stepped into the dorm hallway, making my way to the exit. He just wouldn't leave me alone.

"I'm stronger than you Alex I can make you want to get along with me." True, he was stronger than me, he was a higher level than both Sabrina and my levels combined making twenty two since we are both level eleven.

I turned to face him, "You're only stronger than me if you use magic, why don't you use your hands like a man and stop using your magic like a pussy?" He tried to punch me but since I'm a pyromancer I'm adjusted to kind of "follow" heat, and not just fire heat, any kind of heat so body heat is one. I quickly dodged it but since he is also a pyromancer and a much higher level he quickly caught on to what I was doing and he sped up, he threw another punch and got me on my stomach. "Why don't you punch in out, making sure he thought I was going to punch him in the stomach too but I didn't, I took my foot, gave him a dead leg, he fell and I charmed the air around him to make sure he couldn't get up. I punched him in the mouth and made the air drag him down the hallway. He was held up against the white wallpapered walls and his feet were only a few feet away from the thick, sea-blue carpet. The Lights flickered from the impact of him hitting the wall, and a few of them swung from the shift of the air. I summoned a ball of fire into my hand and held in close to his face. It didn't bother him much but he was still kind of scared. "You ever bother me again little Miss Sparkle Flame and I'll melt your face off.

**(There are several "basic" spells Alex and the other wizards use, like the one he just used with the air, in my story, every ** **wizard is taught them so that they can use those despite however weak or strong they might be, to make themselves better in fights. You remember the first chapter? Quinn was saying "Aperto!" or something like that, [it's Italian,] some basic spells are so well used wizards don't have to say them out loud but it helps when they do) **

I dropped him to the ground and turned to leave. He didn't come after me this time… part of the reason why he did is because I forgot to take the wall of air I made down. When I stepped out of the boy's dorm Bartelby the Grandfather tree was staring right at me. At first I though no, he was only staring in my general direction but with only his one eye it was pretty creepy, (imagine a giant pirate plant staring at you from across the road).

"Alex Lion, Pyromancer level eleven. Come forth, Bartelby the Grandfather Tree must speak to you of your actions." Damn, that freakin' tree can see just about everything can't he?

"What do you want?" I strode over to the elderly tree and sat crossed legged in the way of many Grandmaster wizards. I silently laughed at them; Grandmaster's were such pussies sometimes.

"You haven't been using your powers for good, have you? Do I need to tell the headmaster of your behavior, young wizard?"

I got bored so I yawned and stretched, "Look," I said, "Bart, my old pal, best friend, and my number one bromance! You ain't got nothing to worry about, it won't happen again, would I lie to you?"

"Yes." Bartelby had only that one word to say, so I left and I made my way to the bridge where I found My sister and Jasmine chatting, like girls so they were talking with their hands and giggling.

"My Two favorite ladies, how are we doing today?"

"Good," Jasmine said turning around to see me, I sat down next to her so she was in between Sabrina and I. "So," she said, "How do you think Amy Lotuscoin wrote a book of death when she was training in the school of life?" **(IrkenLily: Just thought I'd put in Alex's POV for this, it would make it interesting ;) **

"The bitch switched school or something like that, I heard she went all freaky on this guy she went out with because that bastard cheated on her. She tortured him to death," I continued in a mumble, "That poor son of a bitch." Jasmine left and came back a little later, looking a little satisfied. I took out my wand and examined it, I looked closely at the ruby flame and touched it, and the tip of my finger got burnt, going numb. I set my hand down and a few seconds later Jasmine put hers down. There wasn't enough room between the two of us so we could both put our hands there so her hands touched mine. I recoiled, surprised and something in my chest kind of squeezed my lungs.

I have no explanation of how it got there but there was this freak kid in the water and he pulled Jasmine under. Damn I knew who it was, it was that nasty kid who smelled like the nasty ass pool this old man in Triton Avenue has. It has all that green stuff on the bottom and it's kinda moldy with brown water. It smells like he's been rolling in dog shit every morning instead of rolling in a huge pile of soap. Sabrina pulled her legs up and got off of the edge of the bridge however I didn't. I got up and stood on the edge while a bunch of first graders were coming from Unicorn way. Seriously, those little kids can fill up a whole bridge and they're kind of strong if you combine their strength and the weight of me on the old bridge. The stones from the bridge wall were loose so out of all of my luck, I fell in and that bastard that took Jasmine in still had the water charmed, he was such a noob still, so slow.

I fell in and the guy must have already taken her inside this deathly looking house I was at. I mean damn, this place was huge. It must have taken me forever to get to the door. I came through and I heard the echoes of voices but this place was so huge it could have been coming from anywhere. My clothes were soaked and I tried not to make the squeaky sounds with my boots as I walked up the stairs. I hid behind a corner when the Kid Walked past, planning to jump out at him but he had a knife (I wasn't scared, you think I was but I wasn't you're wrong so wrong so wrong so WRONG! Aleksandr Lion knows no fear!). He was dragging Jasmine outside, she was half naked and I took a few moments to go over this in my mind… hmm, half naked, in her underwear…. I liked this, but it was disgusting because that nasty freak smelling kid was dragging her. I kind of forgot which way they turned down a hallway and I found myself upstairs in the bedroom. I couldn't see outside so I couldn't see what he was doing to her. A few minutes later I heard him coming down the hallway—wait a second, was he singing Gaga? Like Lady Gaga, is he serious? I returned to the bedroom and hid in a closet. He threw Jasmine on the bed and got in his underwear, I almost laughed because he wears tighty-whiteys. I almost came out of the closet but he turned around and I panicked, thinking he was going to throw the knife at me, instead he set it down and he was about to take off Jasmine's clothes and that really pissed me off for some reason. I quietly came out, but I stopped, the birthmark on Jasmine's forehead light up and she started to beat the shit out of him but unfortunately she didn't get to before the light died down. Seriously, what the fuck was that?

"Lay back down Lady Soulblood!" That kid, he kind of looked like me if you take away all of the nasty greasy hair and replace it with locks of beautiful clean hair that smells like a candle, he laughed like he was insane. Who was Lady Soulblood again? She was this girl Malistaire had "adopted" and she was pretty bad, I can't really say what she did because well, do you think I listen to other people? Jasmine's last name is Soulblood but I don't think she could be her, I mean they're about the same age it's just, Jasmine's too fragile to be able to be her. When Jasmine had lain back down I stepped closer, amazed this loser hadn't noticed me and I tore him off of Jasmine. I picked him up by the shoulders, adrenaline from my anger making me stronger than I usually am.

"Don't you dare lay another hand on her you sick fuck." I punched him in the face, and then buried him in the closet, making sure it would be hard for him to get out. I moved over to the bed after putting a chair underneath the doorknob of the closet and lifted the unconscious jasmine up in my arms to take her downstairs. I made it to the way I came in, through that guy's nasty-ass pool and I stepped into the green water, charming it to lead to where we were before. Jasmine came-to for a few seconds, trying to say something, I couldn't hear her though before she passed out again.

"Oh my goblin, what happened?" Sabrina was running beside me as I jogged with Jasmine to the life-school. I tried to keep her head straight as I jogged so I wouldn't hurt her.

"Some freak took her clothes off and tried to get it on with her while she was passed out, it looked like she was drunk or something, you know how that looks except without the puke and the cigarettes." I set her down where Professor Moolinda told me to.

A few hours later, a kind of elderly lady came to visit Jasmine, saying that she was her grandmother. "My name is Stephanie, Alex Lion." I don't know how she knew my name but she didn't tell me, she knelt down beside the still out-cold Jasmine and placed a hand on her forehead, stroking her granddaughter. Just minutes later Jasmine woke up and they got her some new robes. She told them once she could get up and feel better about two hours after she woke, that she felt ready to leave. Everyone else left the room except for me and her. She was about to leave but I stopped her, grabbing her arm. "We need to talk," I could feel the seriousness on my face and I'm pretty sure my serious eyes could burn holes through someone's soul (okay not literally but still, I bet they looked pretty sexy… who am I kidding, I'm always sexy).

"What do we need to talk about?" She tilted her head, she was truly confused.

"Who was that guy and why," I paused not sure of what I was about to say would offend her, "Why did he call you Lady Soulblood, you aren't her, are you?"

She looked down and then shook her head, "No I'm not her," her face had a look I had never seen before, probably because she was almost raped today I didn't blame her, "And that guy was Oran, he liked me a lot but I didn't like him, too crazy for my taste. He asked me out and I politely rejected him, I guess he couldn't take it." She left quickly, leaving me standing here, I wasn't quite sure if she was telling me the truth.

OOOO

Jasmine's POV

I left out a breath of relief, thank goblin he did not find out or connect two and two together. It was too risky to do anything that even gives a hint that I might be Lady Soulblood at all around Alex, I thought I was careful but its Oran's fault, it's all his fault. Would Alex still want to be my friend if I told him? Would he still want to be… more than friends? I can tell he kind of likes me but I don't think he likes me that way enough.

I let it go and spent the rest of the day with it nagging me in the back of my head but I tried to ignore it as best I could. That night I snuck out and teleported to Uncle Malistaire.

"So glad you could be here tonight, my dear," he said in his usual, somewhat bored tone and then it turned from that into a little playful, "I would like you to meet someone my dear," His tone was a sinister hiss almost as he stepped out of the way. A girl with unusual Shadows swirling around her, obscuring her dark sand colored hair that I almost recognized stepped into my vision. She was clad in black and white but not her usual clothes, she had a Mask like mine except it was night black, high-heeled boots that looked liekt hey could stab someone if she stepped on anyone's foot. Her robes weren't like anything I've ever seen before, they were black and white , she was wearing a death student's robes called the tunic of reverence, despite the fact her level was too low. Her hat was like a jester's hat, like Malorn Ashthorn's, it too was black and white. She had added the mask on her own. "This is your new partner, Shadow Meister."

I gasped, "Sabrina?"


	4. Morte Draco

LS CHPTR 4

Alex's POV

I was randomly whisper singing a song by this heavy metal band called Dope, I kept getting weird looks from all the novices but that only made it more enjoyable for me because, I love it when they think I'm weird, "Die mother fucker die mother fucker die! Die mother fucker die mother fucker die!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

I glanced over at hunter who was sitting next to me in class; we were supposed to be taking a test that I could care less about. "Nothing, my queen," I picked up my wand and put the ruby flame on his back.

"SHIT!" He jumped up, out of his seat and twisted so he could see the burn. "You freakin' asshole!" he screamed at me, glaring. I just laughed, he pain brings me joy.

"Mr. Firehaven," Madame Falmea's eyes burned with anger, "I will not have that language in my class, especially at that noise level while other students are trying to take a test, LEAVE! Don't come into my sight again until I say so." Hunter tried to protest but she jerked and arm towards the door, her index finger extended.

I fake cried, "I didn't do anything," Acing tears spilled down my cheeks, "Why does he call me such terrible things? I've never been screamed at like that before," I covered my face, trying not to burst into uncontrollable laughter. Hunter glared at me as he gathered his things and left.

"Aleksandr, my dear, are you all right? Do you need me to do anything for you? Would you like me to talk to the headmaster for you?" Madame Falmea's eyes were filled with pity and sincerity.

"No, thank you, ma'am," My orphan voice was well practiced and believable, I was an orphan after all, I laughed to myself, "I believe you have to forgive and forget for these kind of things, I'll be alright, I think Hunter was just having a bad day." I wiped my acting tears from my face and picked up my pencil, to pretend to work on the test.

"Such a brave soul, I'll give you extra time to work on this, such things like this can ruin the concentration." I almost started cracking up. Fortunately there was only five minutes of class left. I gathered my things once the class was over and I sped out the door. Unfortunately, Miss Prissy pants was there to bother me again. He knocked my shit out of my hands and it fell on the cobble stone ground. He grabbed my shirt and I let him drag me to the wall where he held me up there with his hands.

"I've had enough of you Alex," Hunter really was pissed, his eyes burned with anger which I found extremely hilarious, I didn't know Robert Pattinson could show any emotion other than self pity and self hatred, also pathetic fake love for someone he wants to munch on even though he's a vegetarian pixie. He summoned a ball of fire and held it close to my face. He was pretty angry, he was strong too, and he crushed my chest with his hand as he held me against the wall with my feet up off of the ground. I soon realized what he was doing; he was using air to help himself hold me there. So pathetic, I laughed at him on the inside. However this was a great time to do something that would definitely catch him off guard.

I screamed the single word at the top of my lungs, "_RAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!" _

His eyes got wide and his concentration blew, dropping me to the ground. I punched him in the face. He lunged, tackling me and bringing me to the ground, punching me and kicking me. Nobody else thought this was weird, they all knew we hated each other, they just thought fighting was cool, a few wizards gathered around to watch, they were mostly guys, all of the girls wimped out and were probably running to tell a professor. Too bad for them, two people pulled us off of each other. One of them I recognized as Quinn, the other, I didn't recognize at all, he must have been a friend of Hunter though, because Hunter kept telling him, "Get off me, Kane! Get the hell off!" he had black hair like me but his eyes were green, he had paler skin and by the looks of it, he was a Storm student.

"Alex, don't kill him, don't worry, no matter how much of a douche he is, you won't be able to, not with the professors watching us."

"Shut up, Quinn, this bastard's going to die today!" I broke out of Quinn's grip and started towards Hunter but Jasmine and Sabrina ran up and got between us.

"Calm down, you guys!" It's very rare for my sister to scream but she did, and everyone shut up, she's usually quiet. She glared at me and then at Hunter who returned a sorrowful and apologetic face. Sabrina turned back to me and I saw her eyes were filled with sadness. "Why can't you just get along? I love you both but you're just so frustrating!" She gripped her hair and gritted her teeth. It was weird, I thought I saw a black "glow" come from her but I ignored it, he punched me in the face, I must be seeing stuff.

"Sabrina," Kane touched her arm, "Calm down, it's okay."

"It's not okay!" she hissed. She came over to me and I was about to apologize when she slapped me in the face. Damn, I got bitch-slapped by my sister and it hurt like hell. My face burned with the intensity of a thousand suns. I felt a million degrees Celsius on my face and yeah, you get the idea, it hurt a lot.

"Sabrina, I'm Sorry I-." Hunter's apology was cut off by the same bitch-slap. He looked hurt and tried to apologize again but she ran off.

"Look at what you guys did," Jasmine was pretty upset too, Sabrina was her friend and I guess she hated to see us fight, "Alex," she turned towards me, "She's your sister, can't you even try to get along with each other? It's making her feel like she can't even stay around either of you."

"Bro," Kane spoke up to Hunter, "If you actually do love this girl, you've gotta try to get along with her brother, trust me, my advice will save your relationship with her, I'm pretty Badass with advice." Arrogant Bastard, he reminded me of someone.

Hunter sighed, I guess we should after all—." His sentence was cut off by piercing screams coming from nearby. "Shit, let's go check it out." I pushed him aside and ran towards the screams, I knew whose they were, in fact, we were just talking to her and she just bitch slapped me.

I remember the scream; it's a scream of pure terror. When the death school was taken away like, last year maybe? It was when I was thirteen and Sabrina was twelve and she was still dating this guy named Dustin, (he was actually pretty cool, he can take a joke)Sabrina was almost on the exact edge of the chunk Malistaire took from the ground. She felt the ground moving and back up a step, falling off but she was able to grab the edge, I don't know how it looked then as if her black sleeves were longer, meaning her arms were longer or the extended to grab the edge, of course I was only seeing stuff (and you better not tell ANYBODY!) I was scared enough to piss my pants. I guess for her, to see herself in that situation she let out a scream that almost made my ears bleed. It was as if she wasn't even using her vocal cords, seriously, nobody, not even a magic user could scream that loud and here was the same one.

You wouldn't believe what I am seeing right now, seriously, it was as if a large dragon, and not just any dragon, a dead dragon was dangling my sister in front of its face. Dragons are supposed to be fire animals but no, once something dies it becomes something that belongs to death. Its scales were decaying; you could see its bones and rotten organs spilling out of its sides. It no longer blew fire; it blew cold ashes and dust along with any poor soul it had eaten when it lived. The souls crept out of its teeth and came, literally, out of its ears. The Wings were tattered, they were almost nothing but bone, it was amazing it could still fly; it hovered over the ground, holding my sister in one of the wings' claws. She was terrified.

"Look into my eyes, Shadow Meister," The dragon was speaking his voice deep and raspy but it came out smooth and slimy. "Do you know who I am, Shadow Meister? Look and guess as I hover over where your school used to be, It might give you a hint." My sister squirmed in its grip, "I am the deceased Dragon King, Kiano Fuoco, I have changed my name to Morte Draco since I am dead, hence Morte." He laughed, "I have come for you Shadow Meister, you are an interesting character, and you are still too weak; I will make you stronger." My sister ignored him and the freakiest thing happened. She seemed to glow in black, the darkness came out of her eyes and spilled over her cheeks like tears, she seemed to have wings made of shadows come from her back, and claws grew on her fingers. Morte Draco only laughed again and they both disappeared in a flash of shadows.

And that is how I lost my sister.

I didn't even know anyone called 'Shadow Meister.' No matter how hard I swore to myself, I will find my baby sister, if it's the last thing I do. I'll do it, even if it kills me.

OOOOOOO

Quinn Darkblood's POV

Damn, how in the hell did that happen? You know what? This is probably the work of my father, my evil, evil father and I didn't care how he did it, all I cared about was getting Sabrina back. I care about her, even though she doesn't care for me in the same way. I doubt she even knows but I swear Sabrina is the only girl who can understand me. She knows what it's like to not have parents, at least, not parents that are living or care about you. She can understand, also she's the only one who will really hang out with me, besides Jasmine, that gets why I'm so calm in rough situations. But no worries, my father is stupid, we'll have her back in no time, and when that time comes, and I'm the one to save her, I'll confess my feelings and you know what? Maybe she'll feel the same way too. It's worth a shot, Sabrina is a good friend of mine, and she's flirted with me a few times, when Hunter wasn't around of course, maybe she'll like me too.

Damn, life's good when you have a plan that the pussy Pyromancer that she calls a boyfriend doesn't. I'm good.

Of course, love isn't the only thing on my mind, she needs to be safe, and you must understand that I don't care if she loves me, just as long as she's safe… but it would be nice for her to love me. Like, if it's either her loving me or her safety, I'd pick her safety and… you know what? I'll just shut up, you probably get the point by now.

OOOOO

Hunter Firehaven's POV

I can't believe that the last thing I did before she was kidnapped was upset her. This is all Alex's fault. I'm going to get her back, but I need help and what would make her happier than to see me teaming up with her brother to save her? Well nothing except for being married with… no kids, that's what girls want right? No kids… or is it three kids? I think it's none, besides the zero number suits my taste better. Unless we were planning… if we weren't then I'd probably freak out and then see what it's like to have kids and I'll go along with it until we both die of old age with… no grandkids, unless we have a son. If we have a son he can have kids. If we have a daughter, no way, no man is touching my little girl! NONE OKAY, NONE SO YOU BOIYS JUST STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER EVERN THOUGH SHE'S JUST IMAGINARY RIGHT NOW… KAY? YOU GOT ME PUNK? Shit, I'm talking to myself again. Anyways, I will get my revenge on that dumb dragon, that dragon will die and then I will find out who sent it here.

OOOOOO

Jasmine Soulblood's POV

So, this is one of Uncle Malistaire's little tricks? I'll probably see her tonight but after that, Alex and Hunter will probably go with her, and you know, I'd never miss the chance to go on some adventure with Alex. Besides, don't really dangerous adventures get people all together and all kissy mushy make-out session-y? I think so. But Sandra Bullock taught me in this Earth movie I saw one time called 'Speed' Relationships that start under intense situations usually don't last that long… whatever, Hollywood doesn't know shit, I have a friend who nearly died and she was saved by one of her best friends. Yeah they're boyfriend and girlfriend now and have been for a while, actually, I think they got married even though they're both like teenagers, come to think of it, I'm pretty sure they've been dating for two years before they got married and they've been married for a few months now. Wizard city is just the kind of place that allows teens to marry. Wow, now that I think of it, what does Jasmine Lion sound like? It sounds pretty good, it rhymes, it's so cool to have a name that rhymes, especially if you were married to someone whose last name rhymes with your first *cough* of course I wasn't thinking of marrying Alex… okay I was but I don't know, I don't think he likes me, like we flirt a _LOT_. He is pretty good looking, oh my gosh; he's looking over at me with the serious look. I know this is a bad time but, those eyes when they're all serious, his whole face set in its serious mode, kind of frowning, forehead creased, it's so… SEXY! Yeah, well I'll never tell him that unless we were actually going to go out and maybe possibly do that thing that involves sheets and pillows… no you idiot, I'm NOT talking about building a fort. My heart leaped when he strode over to me and I got dizzy with my stomach dropping about ten feet. I couldn't hear what he said, all I care about is whether or not I did actually say, "Damn Sexy," to him right then, of course I got a weird look from him and my face turned bright red. At the moment, I have to take care of my own embarrassment.

OOOOO

Kane Stormbringer's POV

Okay, so, all those other people that told you exactly what was going on in their heads right now, total idiots, they didn't even bother to tell you what was happening. Of course I know you'd love to get inside the Amazing Kane's head right about now, it is a genius brain I know but I'll only allow that a little. Currently, a bunch of little wizards are running around, trying to be gathered up by the professors and the headmaster to calm them, but all of the little bastards are scrambling around, running screaming. To be quite honest, if you were watching the whole scene from up high where you could look down upon their heads, I bet it'd be freakin' hilarious. I Thought I'd try that actually. I snuck over the Bartelby and tried to move my way up to the highest branch. It took a few minutes but I finally made it to a really high branch where I am very noticeable in my purple and yellow robes. Good, I liked to be noticed. I decided to assure them Amazing Kane would save the day so I started to bellow loudly, delivering my message.

"Calm all you little people! Someone big has come to save you! You will look at me and realize I am bigger than you and I can help you because compared to Amazing Kane, you all are weak! Weak I tell you but no worries, Kane Stormbringer will be your savior for I am the strongest wizard here, Master of the Divining arts known as Storm Magic! Have no Fear little ones, Kane is here! Your pathetic city will be safe from any evil once I am done with it! I am the greatest-." The branch was too thin for my might and glory, it broke and I fell but I did not worry, I landed on another, thicker branch and I summoned a lightning bolt to ride the rest of the way down. "Hunter!" I called to my younger step-brother; he must be crying tears of pain right about now because his bitch just got taken by a giant zombie dragon.

"I'm going to get her back, Kane." His fists were clenched and his teeth were grit.

"I'm right there with you, bro." I place my hand on his shoulder to let him know, Amazing Kane was not about to miss this adventure.

OOOOO

Sabrina Legendbreaker's POV

Morte Draco's claws dug into me as he carried me through nothing to get to whatever distant realm Malistaire lay in. His dead wings sort of grew their skin back but not literally, they were ghost wings. He had a missing eye which he had back now, if you didn't know, it takes a long time for dragons to decay, the older they are the slower they do, too much magic is protecting them for dragons to decay like normal creatures.

Suddenly as if I blinked and missed what had happened we were there, in front of Malistaire in… Dragonspyre? No, I bet you thought it was, it was actually the room I had created when Vladimir made me angry. But this time it had been enlarged and now did not have the chair, it was more open and lighted and actually it extended into an entire house but no windows, there was nothing on the outside, like literal nothing. The furniture was all made by shadows and I could control whether or not they could be sat on. A ghost, a rather "evil" ghost name Lester was sitting on my shadow couch. I wondered if it would make him fall, I tried and it did, I didn't like Lester, he made it sound as if he knew everything, which annoyed me.

"Don't do that you feeble rodent!" he had a slight British accent, much like some who live in Marleybone. I only laughed at him, Lester was so pathetic. I made my shadow wings flare up, frightening him. Since he was a ghost only I was the one who could hurt him that was living, shadows can hurt spirits.

"Shadow Meister," Malistaire beckoned me to approach him. I obeyed, "I think you're just about ready to be tested. You see you may have heard of my wife, Sylvia Drake, she died of course but I know that shadows can bring her back." I nodded and he continued, "That's all I need you for but have you ever heard of Morganthe in the world called Celestia?" I shook my head and he smiled, "She's quite evil, I think you'll like her though, her theme for 'fashion' is spiders she's very unique. She would like you to become her… associate if you will." He gave me that little half smile.

I thought about it for a second, putting an finger to my chin, "I don't know, sounds interesting but I've have much better plans in mind."

"Like what?" So he was actually curious.

"Well," I paused and smirked at him, "Maybe I would just take the things you've taught me and make this spiral a better place to be." He frowned and I continued, "There are so many things I don't like about this place, it needs to be changed. By that I mean it needs to be gotten rid of, I can change them and I intend to. I will make the spiral a better place on my terms, you see, I may only be thirteen but I'm very talented with my newfound powers. You don't know this but I've been practicing and I can get them to do so many more dangerous things, I can send them out by the armies and they can't be harmed, they will get rid of everything I don't want in my new spiral, that includes you, criminals such as rapists, child abusers etcetera and Morganthe herself. With my new powers I can become more powerful than you and Morganthe combined." Malistaire gaped in shock, "Oh and you might not have known but I've already made a deal with Morte Draco and Lester, they're mine now. You're just all alone." I laughed in a creepier way than you could ever hear Morganthe laugh in her entire shortened life-span. I shocked him, leaving him in a lump on the ground as I teleported away into another place I had made from my own imagination. I was about to build the shadow kingdom.

OOOOOO

Alex's POV

That was weird; did she just call me sexy? Whatever, I didn't care, not right now. I sprinted to the dorms and to my room. I grabbed one of the magical bags that I could strap around my shoulder like a messenger bag. In it I put stronger robes, warmer ones too, extra boots, an extra wand, shit loads of treasure cards and two blankets, one to sleep under and one to sleep on, I can always use air to keep the rain off of my head, it's easy, set the spell up and make it last for a certain amount of time. The bag was black and I charmed it so that it would never be heavy or get full, it's like a bottomless pit but you can reach everything in it just fine, it would never get lost, if I did leave it somewhere it would use its magic-y-ness to fly very quickly towards me unless it was destroyed. I took a picture of Sabrina too; it was a portrait of her, me, Quinn, and Jasmine. It used to have Hunter in it too but I ripped his face off of the photo and pinned it on my dart board. I brought it so that I could ask people if they had seen her. I was about to leave when I found one of my best friends, Quinn Darkblood in my doorway.

"I'm coming with you, Al." He brought his magic bag and probably had filled it with the stuff he needed.

"Did you bring two blankets, robes and treasure cards?"

"Yeah, we might need money too but I know just the place to get some." We grinned at each other and I lifted my wand I had hanging on my belt to teleport us there.

OOOOOO

"What are you guys doing?"

"Shut up, Greenstar we gotta bail!" I sprinted past her, putting loads of gold coins we got from the minigames. Quinn loaded his pack and was flying past us, running from the little troll that was chasing us, screaming.

"I will bite your damn legs off!" He was a rather fat troll and I believed that he would bite our legs off and well, I love my legs.

"Fuoco Gato!" The fire cat sprang at the troll, burning it. Quinn teleported us both to a familiar place, it was behind the waterfall. "Okay, let's see if Jasmine wants to come. I'm sure she will, I've got another magic bag for her too."

We teleported to her dorm where she was already packing. "You guys are late," she spotted our bags, "Oh, never mind then. Do you guys have extra robes and wands? What about blankets and money?"

"Way ahead of you, we already got that stuff, what about you?"

"Yup, but I gotta check on Hunter, He and his brother are coming too."

The world slowed down for a second, "Whoa whoa whoa, no freakin' way, that asshole's staying here where the children stay because he's just like that. He's a little girl!" I gripped my hair, he was not coming with me, no, he was not.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," I'm guessing it was Hunter's brother, coming through the door who said that.

"Shut it, dickwad!"

His jaw dropped, "Did you just call me dickwad? I'm not a dickwad you fucktard!" He shoved me and pulled out his wand.

"Aria a perete!" Quinn made a wall of air between us so we wouldn't kill each other. "That's enough you guys, we have to focus on getting Sabrina back.

"Yeah," Hunter was in the doorway, leaning on the doorjamb, "I don't know about you guys, but I'll give anything just to get my girlfriend back, right Quinn?"

Quinn narrowed his eyes, he didn't like Hunter either and I'm pretty sure Hunter knew Quinn's feelings for her so he called Sabrina his girlfriend around Quinn as much as possible, "Yeah," Quinn pushed past Hunter and came into the hallway he mumbled something that sounded like "fucktard," and then in a louder voice, "I guess the first place we should check is Grizzelheim, it's the closest to our world and that Bear-dude is in olde town, Let's go."

We all said one word in unison as we disappeared in a plume of Lightning bolts, fire, scales and skulls, "Right." We were off to old town to get on a flying boat.


	5. Grizzelheim: The Sister Search Begins

LS CHPTR 5

I do not Own Nick Jonas, Twilight or Justin Beiber or south park

**Ha ha Yeah, I'm not subscribed on wizard101 so I can't go to other worlds and get quests which it's sad but my mom doesn't want to pay sixty bucks for a subscription since we can use sixty bucks to get something that we need like food, You can understand that right? Well Most people on game can't and the Grandmaster noob-haters get highly annoying by saying "oh noobs are so annoying I hate them so much even though I was once a noob myself and I think the game should be entirely of grandmasters and blah blah blah bullshit blah even though if it were only grandmasters the game would be boring and I would be wasting my rich parents money by not playing any more but I don't care because I'm a pussy who gets everything they want and blah blah blah…" But of course I don't think all of you grandmasters or higher leveled people are like this, only the forty-year-old virgins who live in their parents basements that think they're cool if they're a grandmaster that plays every day. I actually do have a few grandmaster friends that are cool :D so no, not all of you are like that only a few… anyways I'm going to have to do some research on the places Alex, Jasmine, Quinn and Hunter and all of the other people traveling with them (Kane and yeah that's it xD) go so don't be sad if I don't submit a new chapter that quickly.**

Aaah, Grizzleheim, the sweet smell of… Bear crap. Baldur Goldpaws docked his flying boat (which I'm planning to take when we leave, my apologies go to Baldur with all-due-respects for letting me borrow it against his will).

"Is it just me," I started after we had stepped off the boat and I was sure we were out of hearing range of Baldur, "Or do I smell some bear pits? Dude I think one of these grizzlies needs to shower or at least put on some deodorant."

"Hey!" Jasmine whacked me with her hat, eyes piercing at me with a flash of anger. I put my hands up like a guy would do were someone pointing a gun at him. I walked past… wait a second was that Nick Jonas? Gross! I picked a rock from the cold earth and hurled it at the annoying popstar. I turned and ran up the path we were going before he could wake up after having a rock in his temple. We stopped at a Robe Vendor to ask if he had seen Sabrina or a large dead dragon zombie carrying a girl away.

"Hello Children!" The giant, dark-haired bear with an unusually small head greeted us, his green eyes glowing like a werewolf, the green hood he was wearing making them look sinister. I can't read bear-face so I don't know if his expression was friendly, if he wanted to dine on us or if he had to take a serious dump. "I'm Vidar Silver thread at your service; may I interest you new to wear? Perhaps some stronger armor? Maybe you would like a-."

"No thanks," I said pulling the photo of Sabrina out of my bag, "We actually came to ask you some questions about a friend of ours maybe you could help? She looks like-." Hunter who was behind me snatched the picture out of my hand, pushed me aside and strode over to Vidar, placing a hand on a counter and slamming the picture down, pointing to Sabrina.

"Have you seen this girl anywhere before?" His words were fast and frantic. Vidar looked at the picture and threw his head back, letting out a boisterous stream of laughter.

"You need to calm down, son!" He slapped Hunter on the back and turned around in his small shop/tent. There was this noise that sounded like liquid pouring into something and when he turned I found out I was right. Vidar had a huge, near-to-over-flowing glass filled with what smelled like alcohol, might be beer. "You drink that and let me have a good look at this picture." His furry, meaty paws grasped the photo in one hand, inspecting it closely. "Hmmm, The blond one right?"

"Yes sir," Quinn said.

"Okay, so the girl next to… Justin Beiber with his eyes burned out?" Yeah, I forgot that I had taped the head of Justin Beiber onto Hunters body. I burned the eyes out of the pictures head too.

"What?" Hunter grabbed the picture again, "What the hell?" He turned to me, "Alex!"

I just shook my head, chuckling.

"How did you even get the eyes burned out like that?"

"I'm a pyromancer, numb-nuts but I didn't use my magic, I used clove cigars, you know the ones the size of cigarettes that smell like apples? I used one of those."

"You smoke?" Jasmine gave me a look that was half surprised, half puzzled.

"Only like, three times."

"Damn!" Kane, who had been quiet all this time had unnoticeably come to the front of the group and was at Vidars counter, holding the glass of alcohol Vidar had put there, "this is some good beer, I've never had anything like this before, and it gives me this kind of buzz."

Vidar laughed loudly again, patting Kane on the back, "It means you're getting drunk already! That was made for bears not necessarily humans; humans react to the alcohol more sensitively than bears do."

Kane downed the rest of the glass and set it on the counter. Only but three seconds later did he start stumbling. "I'm sorry but I haven't seen your friend, how did she get here?"

"A giant dragon took her from Wizard city, it flew away with her somewhere, we are trying to look for her but we don't know where it is now."

Vidar thought for a moment before saying, "Try looking in Savarstaad's Pass, I don't think anybody would notice a dragon there amongst the trees." We gave our thanks and then left, off to Savarstaad's Pass.

OOOOO

We ended up having to drag Kane up the path, Quinn and I did this since Hunter was too busy humping the picture of my sister uh I mean masturbating gah! All these mistakes I'm making in pronunciation what I really meant to say is crying over it like an even overdramatic version of Edward Cullen. He was doing all this behind us with Jasmine walking just a little bit ahead of him, violet pigtails bouncing. All was quiet except for Kane's drunken singing.

"Oh baby yooouuu! You got what I neeeed!

You say he's just a friend but baby Yooooouu! You got what I need!"

"Kane! Shut your fecking mouth!" Hunter was incredibly rude to his step-brother with no need for it but I didn't care, I didn't really like Kane, he lived with Hunter, that's pretty nasty.

Apparently, Kane is extremely sensitive when drunk because he started silently sobbing. Jasmine tried to comfort him but to no avail, Kane was a drunken pussy. Nobody spoke as we continued up the trail; it was only until I heard rustling in the bushes that I started to freak out in my head. I silently watched them; I don't think anybody else had noticed. The bushes rustled again about five minutes later, that's when I snapped even though it was only the second time, I dropped Kane, his weight making Quinn stumble. I summoned a ball of fire into my hand.

"Alex," Jasmine's voice was dotted with concern, "what's wrong?"

I put a finger up to silence her. The forest green bushes to our left rustled again and I threw the fireball into them, making the fire on all of the surrounding vegetation die down before it could spread. "Aah! Shit!" Someone from inside the bushes shrieked. I ran into them and dragged whoever was in them out. I threw them onto the dirt path face-first, I kicked them in the side so they would roll over.

"What?" I was surprised to see this person but more pissed off about it. That same kid who tried to rape Jasmine, I'll just call him Lady Gaga, to be honest I think he looked like me you know, his hair wasn't greasy and he didn't smell like nasty pool, he had black hair though, wasn't sure what color eyes though.

"Oran!" Jasmine stepped back in disgust, hugging herself as if to say, 'I'm protecting myself so you don't try to rape me by singing terrible music.'

"That's his name? oh well, I don't even care." I lifted Oran up by the shirt and drew my fist back. I brought it forward quickly, my fist hard as a rock. It cracked against his jaw and I dropped him. Before I had done that thought he looked like he was already pretty beat up.

**Lol, IrkenLily, This is Alex's POV of after they arrive in Grizzelheim, this is what Jasmine saw :D **"Oran! What the hell are you doing in Savarstaad Pass?" Jasmine's voice was raised to near frantic screaming. He stood, other than having cleaner hair and smelling better, he looked even worse than their last meeting and tears were running down his face.

"I-I followed you guys but I was defeated by one of the imps and now you guys don't th-think I'm keeeeeeewwwwwl!" He started sobbing; tearing running down is dirty face.

Jasmine stood up straight, "No, we don't think any less of you, Oran; we still think you suck monkey balls." She stepped closer to him.

I raised my hand, "Actually, I _do_ think less of him."

"You quiet down," Jasmine waved me off.

"Y-you guys are trying to cheer me up," Oran wiped tears off of his face, "So you must think I'm Kewl!"

"No, Oran," Quinn spoke up, "We really never thought you were cool."

"It's okay guys! I'm going to help you with this!" I rubbed my eyes; does he have any idea what we were doing? "Hey what's this?" He snatched the photo from Hunter who nearly bit his hand off. Oran looked down for some reason after spotting the photo, "Who's the blond?"

"That's Sabrina," Jasmine answered.

"Daaamn, uuh, I need to inspect this more in the bushes," He started to turn, Hunter was completely disgusted.

"What the hell are you going to do in the bushes?" Oran turned around and smiled at Hunter and then disappeared for ten minutes in the trees. He came out, his walk awkward, legs wide apart. "Disgusting, what's this on it?" he had taken the picture from Oran and he pointed to Justin Beiber's head, folded down so you couldn't see his face. "It's sticky," he brought the photo to his face and sniffed it, brought it down and glared at Oran. He tackled him.

"Ouch! He friggin' made me fall on my ass! I have a sensitive bottom."

Kane, still drunk, laughed and rolled over, puking.

"Yeah well get up, we got a long way ahead of us." I grabbed one of Kane's arms, and dragged him; Quinn had the other arm and was helping me. A little while after that, maybe ten minutes or so we passed this creepy fairy and came down a path, stopping in front of this giant bird man in front of a tent. I dropped Kane and took the photo from Hunter ripping Beiber's nasty head off. "Excuse me, I said, stepping up to face the Bird Man, "Have you seen this girl?"

"Hmm, Aleksandr Lion, why do you try so hard?" Whoa how did he know my name, I've never met a giant raven wearing a robe that had a nasty and raspy old man voice before. He spoke again, the raspy voice slipping through his lips (okay, beak) like a dry water pipe shoots out dust and sand. "My name is Hugin Fateseer, and I do see your fate as I do the girl's in this photo. I also see that you've never tried this hard and you know you must try harder to find what you want. Your fate, a sad one yet dark and cloudy, it almost is impossible for me to see clearly but I manage to make out what's important through the gloom." He leaned closer to me, I leaned back, his black, beady raven eyes freaked me out as they bore into me. "Hmm, yes you will find the girl but I won't tell you where, that's for you to find out, this is a special quest in your life. It seems also one of you is in grave danger," he cackled, "Grave danger to send you to the grave! Or at least near it, maybe your body will go and your soul will stay. Maybe there's nothing waiting for you on the other side."

I slowly backed away, seriously was this bird eating nuts for breakfast. "Guys, let's get out of here," I turned to leave but I smacked my face on the armor of this large, grey-haired bear.

"Hugin isn't the sanest of us, I'm Hagen and I can tell you what you need to know."

"Dude, where did he come from?" Oran's annoying voice squeaked the question in a high pitched, piss-your-pants-you're-so-scared tone.

I held up the photo, pointing to my sister, "Have you seen her? Or have you seen a large, black, dead dragon with rotting skin… or really, rotting scales, he's an undead."

"I'm sorry to say I haven't, try asking people with more," he looked up, "Open skies." I glanced up and nearly face-palmed I, trees were keeping him from seeing the sky in a full view. But there are trees all over this crap-hole of a world but I have to say, Northguard where we just were had the most open sky in this place.

"Oh, I guess we will then." I turned around, dragging my feet, heading to Northguard, the others in tow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"No! We can't talk to the king!"

"Why can't we?" Why was Jasmine being so difficult, she knows this might help find Sabrina before anything bad happens to her. We were stopped in front of the gates, the guards watching over us as we argued. Jasmine had her hat pulled over shading her face; she looked like she was hiding something.

"Because…" Jasmine looked down, searching for an answer in the dirt. One corner of my mouth curled up in a half smile.

"You don't have an answer for me princess I guess we're going in," I turned to the guards.

"Don't call me that."

"Why?"

Jasmine sighed, taking off her hat, "Because I am a princess," I heard the Huskarl guards gasp and they hobbled over to her.

"Princess! We thought you were gone, where have you been?"

"Oh well you know, just hanging around," Her words were barely audible beneath the sound of growling Huskarls. "Uuh, guys!" they stopped, ready to hear her when she spoke, "My friends need to come too."

They grumbled, dragging us in with them. One grabbed me by the shoulders and practically lifted me off of my feet. We were brought to the King's Throne Room.

He leaned forward on his Throne, dark fur rustling, eyes growing wide. "Princess," Jasmine went forward to him and he embraced her in a family like hug.

"I'm back."

"Yes, you're home, finally."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Maxim Demichev's POV

Disgusting. I needed a different body though, people would recognize me if I used my own. Life in a Necromancer's body is more comfortable, or it would be if I were in a Male's. Of course I still have my own body; it materializes after I come out of this one. No matter how uncomfortable this one is with all its emotions about boys and its feminine problems and thoughts, it was another genius idea I had come up with. Living in the body of Sabrina Legendbreaker was easy even though it was hard to fit my thirty-two year old male self into this teenage girl's was difficult but it wasn't as difficult as it would have been if she weren't from my bloodline. It was even easier because she was of my own making, my child, my blood.

I had her now, in my full grip. All that talk about making the spiral a better place was act, I want the spiral. All of the worlds from Wizard City to Celestia will be under the rule of Shadow Meister, me I am the Shadow Meister, I always have been. Malistaire gave Sabrina that name because he found similarities between her and I. Malistaire knew me well, we were best friends when we were younger after all.

I let her take control; she went into the bedroom I had created in my Shadow House. She stopped in front of the mirror in the corner, and looked at herself in the eyes, my eyes; they were the same color as mine while her brother had the color of my hair but the curliness of their mother's. Viktorya Demichev, a beautiful woman I had fallen in love with only fourteen years ago but I had had to dispose of since she had betrayed me. We were so young and stupid, just eighteen when we fell in love and only twenty-four when I had to kill her, right through the heart with a shadow arm, her blood chilling before it even hit the ground but our children were gone before the light in her eyes faded and she was nothing. I found them now and now they will be with their father forever. If they resist, oh it saddens me just to think about it but if they resist, I will have to kill them too.

"Get out of my head," she stared into herself through the mirror. It was full length so she still saw herself when she dropped to her knees; they knocked against the cold hardwood floor. "Get out of my head you bastard! I can feel you in there I know you're there! You aren't welcome!"

I made my voice audible, "How does it feel? How does it feel to share your thoughts, to share your body, your needs, and your _life_ with another? How is it to feel my power underneath yours, making you stronger, making you deadly?" My voice without my body came out as an airy whisper, the sounds made with my teeth hissed out as they ended. Still on the floor she pulled back from the mirror, gasping, dragging herself to the opposite corner of the room.

She gripped her hair, screaming, "_**GET OUT OF MY HEAD THIS ISN'T YOURS IT'S MINE! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" **_

I chuckled, "Oh, Daughter Dearest, I'm not in your head, I'm in your soul."

A blood curdling scream racked my brain. It was filled with agony and longing to be released. It was enough to draw me out just to shut her up and that's what I did. She choked on her shriek and leaned forward, gasping for air as my soul moving through her body and out suffocated her. She placed her hands on the floor to support herself. My body materialized in front of her and I took it back.

"Get up," I said, "If you lie there you'll look pathetic." She took all of her strength and stood, legs wobbled. I ignored her and looked over at myself in the mirror. I thought I would look filthy but I'm still tidy. My maroon button down shirt with a black tie and black vest buttoned up, the maroon sleeves rolled up to my elbows, it looked good on me. My straight black hair, it was kind of long, but only came down to just the middle of my neck. It hung in my eyes some but still looked classy. The ghost, Lester came in and looked confused. I wrapped him in shadows and threw him out the door, locking it. I stepped over to Sabrina, bending down a bit, resting my hands on my black trousers I stared into her eyes while she tried to look down at my shoes. Her eyes kept drawing back to mine.

"No," her voice was barely a whisper, then it raised, close to the screaming again "No! I can't be no! No no no no no no no no!"

"No? You must be specific; I have no idea what you're referring to when you say no."

"It's impossible!"

"Tell me, what's impossible?"

"You can't be my father!"

I raised one corner of my mouth into a sly half-smile, "Genius just like me, I knew it was genetic. But you are wrong; I am your father, that's why you figured it out so quickly, my children are naturally smart, like I am, Maxim Demichev the Great."

She shook her head, gripping her hair in both hands, "You're dead! You're supposed to be dead! You are supposed to be dead! Why? Why aren't you dead? Just die!"

I shook my head sadly as she went on.

"Why did you abandon us? Why aren't you dead, why did you abandon us if you aren't dead?" Her chest was heaving as she breathed; this was obviously taking a lot out of her. She looked up at me, her eyes had a crazed look in them.

"I didn't abandon you, that was your mother."

She screamed again and spoke again, "Remember… why don't I _**REMEMBER**_!" She fell to her knees again and then fell back, against the walls she hugged her knees, "I don't remember, can't remember… Remember, remember, remember…"

I sighed and dematerialized taking control of her once again, tearing her from her pathetic little world. As I entered her again I felt her soul cower, it felt me and it knew, my soul and her soul were going to be roommates for a while.


	6. Dungeons and Dragons

LS CHPTR 6

Hunter's POV

"Alex," I stared at my girlfriend's brother from across the large, wooden dining table we were sitting at on tree stumps covered with fur. I was seated across from him as we waited to be served whatever they ate here. "We have to leave and continue looking for Sabrina," I paused, my voice was already a whisper but I lowered it even more, "Soon."

"Yeah I know but I don't know how to break it to these guys that their princess is leaving again." Alex glanced over at Jasmine who was sitting right next to the king who was at the very end of the table. On his right was Jasmine, his left was Quinn then Kane next to him, Oran was across from him sitting next to Jasmine. I sat next to Oran with Alex across from me. Then all the way down the table there were bears whose names I didn't even know.

"She looks pretty happy," I pointed out to Alex.

"Yeah," Alex looked back at me, "Don't turn all fairy tale bisexual on me, I only like the girls." Leave it to Alex to ruin something like that. I ignored him but I remember that look, I can feel it on my face when I see Sabrina.

"It's not my fault we might have to leave your little princess girlfriend here," Oh shit, he's going to choke me, but its okay, I won't let him kill me.

"Shut up," He threw a large fork at me and it clattered against the table. Just then the cook people came out and set down in front of each of us a big plate of spider or a Grendel for the king. Kane did not hesitate; he dove into that spider, disemboweling it.

"Kane!" I threw Alex's fork at him.

"Hunter!" Jasmine flashed an angry glare in my direction.

"He's being manner less."

"So are you," she hissed.

I was about to answer but Alex caught my attention. He was holding his stomach with one hand and his mouth with the other. He turned around in his seat, not facing the table and he stood. Stumbling about three feet away I heard this disgusting sound and realized he puked.

"Nasty…" he mumbled.

OOOOO

Alex's POV

I never knew I had a weak constitution but that spider and its bowels it sickened me. I heard someone, obviously a bear by the sound of their footsteps come up behind me.

"I'm just feeling sick," I turned around and found one of the servants grabbing my hand in their large paw.

"I'll take you to your sleeping quarters, sleep is the best medicine."

He brought me through the large stone and wood castle and left me in a room that had a bed covered with fur and a lot of other fur covered stuff. I lie down on the bed and fell asleep, puking wears me out.

A few minutes later I heard a soft knock on the door, it drew me out of my sleep and I forced myself to get up and answer the door. Still with my boots of I stumbled over to it, the sound of my boots hitting the stone floor gave me a headache. The door was large but it didn't take much to open it.

"Oh, Jasmine, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay." Her green eyes were flecked with spots of concern. As she looked up at me I felt this weird feeling in my head and stomach, I probably was sick.

To get rid of it I said something that completely ruined the moment. "You sure you didn't come here to see if I was naked?"

"Bye Alex," she turned around, face pink.

"Hey," I grabbed her shoulder feeling something like electric shock I recoiled, "Sorry. Hey look, I need to talk to you about something."

Hesitating she turned back to me, "About what?" She lifted her chin to look me in the eyes and I could see I had made her blush with the naked question.

"About leaving, we have to; we can't stay here for long. We have to find my sister so we can bring her back."

She nodded, "I'll let the King know. He won't be happy that I'm leaving again but I'm sure he'll understand if I have to help a friend." She turned to leave but then turned back to say to me, "Don't get sick, Quinn and hunter probably don't want to have to the drag you like you guys had to drag Kane today."

Kane is such a pain in the ass.

OOOOOO

Morning came and I pulled myself out of bed. I got dressed into some clean robes and stepped out of the door. The same servant who had brought me here last night was outside.

"Let me bring you to your friends."

I shrugged, "Okay, sounds good." I followed him to the dining hall we were in during dinner, I noticed my puke stain was gone they must have cleaned it after I left.

I found everyone eating breakfast which looked like oatmeal so I was good with that, at least it wasn't spider. Or was it? Best not to ask, I might lose my… never mind I didn't eat anything so I can't lose it.

"Here," The king motioned for me to sit next to him. "Feeling better are we my boy?"

"Yes your highness, I am Feeling much better," I Tried out my polite voice, hoping it didn't sound like I was acting.

"Excellent." He turned to his oatmeal, scarfing it down.

"Um," I wasn't sure how to say this but I knew I had to, "Well, unfortunately your highness, we have to leave today, but thank you for giving us shelter, I uh, I owe you big time." I really wasn't sure how I should have worded that last part but the king didn't seem to mind, he looked more amused by it.

"Well, it was pleasant to have you in our company, it's a shame you'll have to take your leave but just know: You are always welcome in Grizzleheim to visit Jasmine."

I swallowed and was about to object to that last part, we needed Jasmine but before I could say something stupid Jasmine spoke up, "Actually Grandfather, I was planning on going with my friends," She looked nervous as if he would turn green and eat somebody.

The king wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at her, one are resting on the table. When he set the napkin down, every bowl and eating utensil on the table jumped from the force of his fisted paw as he slammed it on the wood. He didn't say anything but his eyes burned with anger. Finally he let out a breath that sounded like a deep growl, "You expect me to let you travel, putting yourself in danger, perhaps more danger than when you were captured by that boy? Do you take me for a fool? I will not have my grand-daughter, adopted or by blood putting herself in danger for," He glared at me, "a _commoner_ boy." Scorn practically oozed out of commoner and he spat out the word 'Boy' as if boys were terrible people. Come on, I know Hunter's a douche and Kane's a freak and Oran is just… Oran but Quinn and I, We're like angels, me even more so.

"If she wants to go she can go, come on its not like you weren't planning to eat her once she got enough meat on her," I probably shouldn't have said that, especially that last part about eating her but sometimes shit just slips out and I'm pretty sure Jasmine secretly hoped they were going to eat her just so I can save her from a pot of boiling water or something.

The King ripped off a chunk of table at his end and hurled it at me. My pyromancer reflexes told me to duck or scorch, well, I scorched and then I ducked as the fireball came near my head.

"You come to my kingdom and I take you in, feeding you, offering you shelter and then you insult me and try to take my family away from me? You're lucky to still be alive," He turned away from me, a snarl on his furry face, "Guards! Take these five boys to the dungeon; they'll be fed to the spider queen later."

Three huskarls came to the table, "Yes my lord!" They yelled in unison. One grabbed Oran, another took Kane and Quinn and the last one took Hunter and me.

OOOOOOOOOOO

I never really got the chance to start walking because the huskarl was dragging me along. Before we left the dining room, I heard Jasmine pleading to her grandfather to let us live.

We were dragged into a narrow stone hallway, just narrow enough so that the bears could fit their fat asses in there. Hunter and I were placed in the same cell, with iron bars and cold stone walls and floors. There was some yellow grass in the corner but I wanted to assume that was the bathroom so I sat in a seemingly clean corner.

"This is all your fault y'know," Hunter grumbled about five minutes after the guards had locked all the gates.

"What's my fault? If you're talking about your life I'm pretty sure you can blame your two moms for that, they shouldn't have gone to the donor's," I admit we probably should be fighting and should be finding a way out of this right now but I'm pretty sure Hunter deserved that for blaming it all on me.

"Shut up! I have a dad, it's you who have no parents, and how do we know you aren't demon spawn?"

"You know when you talk about me like that you're also talking about my sister, better watch your mouth dickface."

"Guys!" Quinn was in the cell right across from us with Kane, Oran I'm guessing was next to us, all alone, "You shouldn't be fighting right now, what you should be doing is thinking up a way out of here."

The guard on duty didn't say anything because it's hard to hear people over the sound of your own snoring. He did wake up for a minute though and he grumbled, "Don't do anything stupid," and fell back asleep.

There was a window in our cell, it was barred up but it was still a window. It was kind of high though. I looked outside and recognized Vidar Silverthread.

"Guys, if we go out this way we end up in Northguard and Baldur's ship is right out there, I bet we can take it." If we ran really, really fast and stayed stealthier than a ninja we could.

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Hunter, sometimes I doubt he's even a person.

"You really are stupid aren't you? Remember what your magic school is ass-munch." I slapped him in the back of the head.

"Pyromancy but I don't get how that—Oh, we melt the bars."

"Yeah but first, here's my plan, Quinn summons a Death Fairy, she gets the keys from the guard and unlocks the doors. You guys come out into our cell, and while the fairy is getting the keys, Big momma and I melt the bars," Big momma being Hunter of course.

"Okay, it might be hard though the fairy might not be strong enough to lift heavy keys." Quinn sounded a bit worried but he was mostly calm.

"It's okay," I said, reassuringly enough, "She only has to leave Mr. Attempted Rape's door over there locked and she only has to unlock yours and then you come unlock ours," Oran whined, he was going to be left behind but I didn't care.

"That sounds fair enough," Quinn said and everyone else agreed.

"Sorry, Oran, majority rules, guys who don't force sex wins," okay maybe I wasn't that sorry but anyways I heard him start sobbing.

"Think of it this way," Quinn said, not really trying to cheer Oran up, "It's you're sacrificing yourself for the mission, except you really are but, unwillingly." He stopped and concentrated on the thin air in front of him, "Morte Fata," He chanted silently until a small, dead skinned creature dressed in torn black and purple robes with curly toed boots appeared. She had her stringy black hair down and her expression was dead, her purple wings were torn. Quinn gave her the instructions and she obeyed, she carried the keys and unlocked Quinn's cell door. Kane and Quinn stepped out; Kane was serious for once, green eyes shining with slight panic. Quinn's red eyes stayed calm like he could show no emotion. They unlocked my door and stepped in, careful not to make too much noise because the guard was down the hall, still sleeping but who knows how much those hairy ears could hear.

Hunter climbed out first, using air to cool the melted bars. He then stood watched as I climbed out and helped the other two. Quinn sent his death fairy to put a "sleep like the dead" spell on all the guards and servants; they'll be out for a few hours.

"Stay here," I told them. I went around to the front, slipping through the palace doors quietly, because the death fairy has to do its work one bear at a time. I made my way up to the royal quarters and followed a servant. I overheard her telling another servant she was bringing fresh clothes to Jasmine. When we got to her quarters I spotted the death fairy as she put the servant to sleep.

At the sight of seeing her collapse, Jasmine screamed, "AAAAAH!"

"Whoa, are you okay? I stepped up behind her because she was not facing me, what I meant to do was put a hand over her mouth but she stopped screaming when she heard my voice, Instead I wrapped my arms around her.

She blinked, "Yeah." We stood there for a few awkward moments before I let go. "Thank goodness you got out, where is everybody else?" We stood kind of far apart because that last part was embarrassing.

"I left them outside, Quinn sent a death fairy to make everybody sleep for a little while, but we gotta get out of here." I grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door. I quickly made my way down the corridor to the stairwell I had come up while following the servant. Fifteen minutes later were with the others outside the dungeon window.

"Wait," Jasmine said puzzled, "Where's Or-?" I interrupted her by grabbing her hand and making a run for Baldur's ship. I spotted him trying to shake a Huskarl awake with Vidar Silverthread. We sprinted to the docks and Hunter got ahead of us whimpering like a little girl who was so terrified of something she had to pee. Kane was the slowest and Quinn slowed down to run the pace I was running with Jasmine.

Hunter dove into the boat face-first and Quinn put a hand on the side, vaulting himself over the edge. Kane scrambled up the wall and I acted the same as Quinn but stopped to help Jasmine inside.

"I know how to drive it!" Kane made a bee-line to the wheel.

"Wait! Stop!" I whispered loudly and tugged at the rope that tied the boat to the dock. It was too late; he took a large chunk of wood off the ship wall with a loud crack. It wasn't falling at all though but the pull had rocked the boat sending us all off balance. "Dammit Kane you crack licker!"

We had drifted away more than ten feet from the dock when Baldur's fat ass got to it. Kane let up the sails and let the wind catch us. Quinn pointed us in the direction of Krokotopia.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Sabrina's POV

"That's it!" I felt him scream inside me. It took only a few seconds until I felt the breath go out of me. I fell to my knees, why now? Lester the ghost was in my company and Lester hadn't met my father yet. I held my head in my hands, elbows resting on my thighs as I sat hunched over waiting for him to tear out of me. We were in the 'living room' of my shadow house as this happened.

It felt searing hot on my back as if someone was burning it open. It lasted for a minute, getting worse with each second. Then it turned dead cold and I felt overcome with my own weakness. I had enough strength to lift my head and glare at him.

I spat at his feet but it wasn't at all spit, it was my own crimson blood. Maxim made a sound of disapproval and lifted one of his feet. I felt the toe of his shoe as it came in contact with my face and my cheek exploded with burning pain. He then placed his foot flat on my chest and pushed a little to know my backwards.

He used a Shadow Minion to drag me away. It grabbed my arm, icy claws drawing more blood. There was this squealing sound coming from the hardwood floor as I was hauled across it as if I were some kind of child's ragdoll. It lifted me up by my arm and opened a door, we were on the other side of the room already and Lester just watched with a shocked expression as I was shoved into a dark, cold room and the door was shut tight and locked. I heard muffled voices outside but only one was clear to me, Maxim's voice was the only one I could make out.

"I'll officially be taking over right about now," he said in his thick Russian accent. He let out a deep chuckle. I can only guess that Lester agreed.

I sighed and felt my way to the corner of the room. I curled up with my knees to my chest. I rested my head on them and put my hands over my head. Nobody's here to save me. They don't know where I am and there's no way I can get them here. Chilled tears spilled down my face, they were only cold because the shadows eat any warmth that enters their world.

I fell asleep, dreaming about Hunter.

"_Sabrina!" We were in front of his house in Marleybone. He dragged me into a warm embrace and I accepted it. "I've been so worried, where are you?"_

_I felt my smile fade and get replaced with a desolate expression, "I'm nowhere."_

_He looked puzzled and pulled back a little to see my face. "What do you mean?"_

"_I'm in a world you can't get to by using the world gate; You have to find me through my mind."_

_He seemed puzzled still but then it turned to panic, "Watch out!" He made a grab for my arm but I was pulled away by some force._

I was yanked out of slumber by the dragon, Morte Draco. His claw shook my tiny-in-comparison form awake. "Your slumber is not restful little one," he said, his dull yellow eye inspecting me. So that's where I had been brought, to the dragon's lair.

"No," I agreed then why was he being nice to me, wait_, was_ he being nice to me?"Why are you being nice to me, don't you work for Maxim?"

"I swore loyalty to the one I saw and heard not to the soul that spoke in her form, I don't work for him, young Witch." (**Magic comes from the same place guys, yes, wizard are also Warlocks and Witches**). Even though he's rotting away he showed some kind of comfort.

"Then, If you're still loyal to me, don't help me get out of here, keep me company for now, he'll know if I leave," I paused to consider this next part, "But I need you to fly somewhere for me and keep an eye on some people, can you do that?"

"Of course," his raspy lizard voice was somehow cheerful but quiet.

"Good."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Hunter's POV

It was night, we were still on the ship and I had fallen asleep somewhere on deck. Across the way I spotted Jasmine and Alex asleep as well but Jasmine had her head resting on his shoulder. It reminded me of Sabrina and I. I just woke up from a nightmare, well not really a night mare just a kind of scary dream. It started out good, we were at my house, I asked her where she was then things got weird, she said she was nowhere and then out of _nowhere_ came this thing that pulled her out and she was gone. I hope we find her soon, I know that she's _somewhere_ I just have to find out where.


	7. It Can't Fit Its Ass In Here!

**ALEHFLHGOREWGILHLJHG so sorry it took this long to update you guys, and I'm not going to lie, I truthfully and honestly was just too lazy to write. And Every time I tried to write I got writer's block DX FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU—But it's okay now, I've updated, so enjoy and I'll really try to get the next chapter up soon, okiiiiiieee? So just enjoy what Alex has to do for now.**

LS CHPTR 7

I woke up to something wet and smudgy on my cheek that also smelled like Kane's breath after he drank that Grizzleheim beer. It took me all of my face muscle strength to open my eyes since they were practically glued shut with eye-crust.

When my eyes opened I looked down and saw that I had somehow fallen asleep hugging Jasmine and my face turned hotter (Since Pyromancers have normally high body temperatures), flushing a deep red probably.

Dude, you have no idea how much this had caught me off-guard, and I could only stumble out a single word whose first letter was messily pushed through my teeth and lips, "W-w-what?"

Jasmine giggled, her violet hair that used to be in pigtails was now stirring in the wind. I blushed more, and in places that should not be talked about on the internet. I decided it was best to change subjects and act normal… I also decided it was time for me to get up, "So, princess, re we almost there?"

Jasmine nodded and I thought it was pretty freakin' sweet that we were almost at land; I really, really have to pee.

I decided it was time for Sista-girl and Kane to get up so I found this rock next to me, the things seem to follow me everywhere, and chucked it at Hunter's head. He woke with an angry grunt and a glare at me and then continued to wake up his brother who was snoring loudly with his hat over his face cowboy style. Everyone on the ship was awake by that point and had gotten up to stretch out their legs.

Kane somehow got up to the crow's nest unnoticed; he really must have climbed really quickly or used his storm powers to make a cloud so he could get up there, either way I don't really give a shit. He was perched up on top of it sitting on the railing so his feet dangled over our heads, "Hey, I see land my hoes!" He called out to us.

Hunter currently suffered from PMS though and he was, for some reason angered by his Step-brother being up so high. Ha, probably because Hunter can't climb shit for his life and when he tried it barely goes unnoticed because it's HILARIOUS when that bitch is humping the trunk of a tree or a rope or something that's climbable.

Kane climbed down from the crow's nest and yawned as he made his way to the steering wheel. When we came close to land he parked the boat quickly and surprisingly, he didn't break anything—well nothing but one of the handles on the steering wheel.

Still rubbing sleep from my eyes, I hopped over the side of the ship and extended a hand to Jasmine to help her over; damn being what people call a "gentleman" is _bad-ass_. Quinn jumped over and kind of tugged on Hunter's shirt to get him over the edge, not much help being given there. Kane however somehow managed to stand up on the edge completely and then trip over his own feet and fall on his face in the sand.

"Idiot," was the only thing coming from Hunter as his brother dusted sand off his face. Jasmine helped Kane dust the rest off his clothes as Hunter "casually" made his way up to a giant DOG in a military uniform. I guess we had parked right near the place that held the door to the spiral because Wizards would come and go out of it, making it harder for Hunter to get by since they were all pushing past him. I used this moment for pure gold baby.

I called out to my sister's boyfriend to come back, "I gotta tell you something!" A few nosy wizards looked our way but continued with their schoolwork and quests.

He looked up at the sky as if to say, 'please kill me,' and rolled his eyes. He wore an agitated look as he came back, "What do you want Alex?"

I spoke loudly and made sure others around us could hear as I straightened the collar to his shirt and dusted of his hat, "Be safe honey bunches and don't talk to strange krok's," Hunter looked completely disgusted as he stepped away, slapping at my hands.

Jasmine took this as her cue to mock him as well, to be honest, even though he never does anything to her, we all hate Hunter, "Oh and I packed you a nice lunch with cookies so you can make friends."

Hunter ignored us and walked away a few feet before I yelled, "WAIT HUNTER!"

He turned to me with a what-the-FUCK-do-you-want-now look.

I waved to him obnoxiously, "DADDY LOVES YOU!"

Jasmine started waving too, "MOMMY LOVES YOU MORE!"

Quinn even helped us, "UNCLE QUINN'S GONNA MISS YOU."

Kane at the end shouted the loudest with his fists clenched and the most serious look Kane could have even while sober, "I LOVE YOU THE MOST!"

Everything went quiet in the Oasis and Hunter's face turned redder than his hair would get during the winter when there was no sun, and he turned right around so he was not facing us. He continued making his way up to Sergeant Talbot.

OOOOOOOOO

"Have you seen this girl sir? Possibly being carried in Dragon's claws?" Hunter showed the Picture to Talbot once everyone was with him.

The sergeant shook his head and said, "Sorry but I have not, but could I maybe keep this if you have another? I'll ask my men if they've seen her."

"Sure," I said, snatching the picture away from Hunter, "We have plenty."

Talbot eyed me with those beady dog eyes, "Thank you my boy. But maybe you should check inside one of the temples. Try the temple of storms those blokes in there tend to see eyefuls of bollucks every day. There's a good chance they might have seen your lass."

I had no idea what bollucks meant but… okay. We stepped away from sergeant Talbot as he waved his men over to see Sabrina's picture.

Once we were a few feet away Jasmine spoke up, "Hey, I need to train real quick, I just got one spell to learn and then I'll come back and help you guys if you still need it."

Quinn nodded, "I guess we should split into groups then?"

I nodded, "Quinn, that sounds like a genius Idea, you can go with Jazz, go get the spell make sure Oran doesn't appear out of nowhere covered in spider guts if he managed to escape from that place, Me, Big-momma," Hunter fumed at that nickname, haha what an asshole, "and Jack Daniels over here will go ask some bitches if they've seen my sister, sound good everyone?" I looked around for a millisecond and nodded, "Good and I'm sure none of you have a problem, if you do, tell big momma."

I turned swiftly on my heel but was stopped short by Jasmine grabbing my arm, "Actually," she said, "I want Kane to come with me, just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, besides I think Quinn would like to get Sabrina found more than help me learn a spell."

"Do you not like me?" Quinn's eyes looked genuinely sad even though I knew he was an actual asshole, but it's the good kind of asshole, the kind I can have as a best friend. Sure he was nice but around me he's an ass, not as bad as me though.

She frantically shook her head with a concerned expression lining her face, "No no no! I love you, see?" She stood on her tip toes and pulled him down to her since we were all so much taller than her, and kissed him on the forehead.

Quinn has dark skin but I could see that blush cover his face from forehead to chin. I laughed on the inside and gave one of my famous oh-this-is-gonna-start-some-shit-later smiles. Jasmine carefully eyed Hunter and gave him a kiss on the forehead too, as well as Kane… okay now this was just unfair, they got to get some action from sugar-lips over here but not me? Hell I'm so much more awesome than Kane thinks he is why don't I get so-…

My thoughts were cut short by Jasmine pulling me towards her and gently planting one on me on the lips… She tasted like beer but I didn't care… it was just about the best thing that had ever happened to me. Her lips were soft and they weren't dry like most balance students have since sand is dry… they weren't nasty wet like Ice students either… they were just right. They were warm too, but a different kind of warm, not the kind of warm Pyromancers feel normally… this warm started somewhere in my chest and made its way up to where our lips had connected. I felt truly amazed.

I stumbled a few steps away and then Shoved Jack Daniels in her general direction and then pulled my violet-haired necro-friend towards me. I shook off what had just happened as coolly as I could though I knew it wasn't really all that good, Jasmine even giggled. I flashed her a classic Alex mischief smile and managed to say without missing a beat, "Jazz, I'm telling you this because you haven't killed your brain cells with alcohol and you're just naturally smarter than Kane, remember to meet us back here, don't go into any of the pyramids, okay?"

She nodded and pulled Kane towards the krokosphinx boat.

Once they were out of earshot Quinn mumbled, "Damn, get some, Al." I flashed him a sideways smile and I split me, Big Momma and Grape-top up to go to different shops, and talk to different lizard people about my sister.

OOOOOO

About ten minutes later, I was making my way to the temple of storms when a big-ass shadow passed over me. Of course as any normal human being would do, wizard or not, I looked up and stared straight into the belly of a red dragon, obviously an adult because of its size, also I was staring at some pretty nasty flying lizard nuts which I tried to hard not to look at but when all you can see is the underbelly of a dragon it's hard not to stare.

Being a Pyromancer, I know the only thing to do when a fire dragon is hovering over you is not shoot a fireball at its ass but… it seemed like fun so I did anyways. It scorched the scales near his asshole and he turned his long neck towards me, yellow eyes angered and full of nothing but violence. It opened it jaws to reveal maybe hundreds of pointed white teeth. It dipped downwards to me and made a sharp loop upwards.

"What the hell?" I turned my head to see Ginger Beer and Quinn come running, Hunters face completely red with anger and Quinn's looking slightly puzzled but calm. We stood in front of the bridge staring up at the dragon.

"I'll take it from that side," I nodded towards the temple, "You guys fire at it from here," I sprinted across, ignoring Quinn when he told me to wait. Once I got across I turned to see Quinn On the first few planks of the bridge, facing Hunters side. I couldn't hear them but it sounded like they were frantically arguing over something. That's when I heard a snapping sound and saw Quinn dart for the edge of the Oasis, only to be saved by Jasmine and Kane who had come on Shadowhorn. The bridge was about to break.

I turned my attention to the sky, where the Dragon was. I kept my eye on it as a sprinted across and followed my friends to the pyramid of the Sun. When I got inside I almost sighed in relief because if I were to have stayed out there for another second the dragon would have caught hold of my collar and I would be gone. I could feel the heat of its hot rock talons near my skin.

Once I had taken a moment to calm myself I turned to Jasmine who was screaming frantically, "Jasmine?" I took a hold of her to get her to calm down, she did a little bit but she was still wheezing when she breathed. I didn't blame her, if she saw that lizard's nasty scaly balls she should be screaming. I turned to big momma, "Dude you need to help me."

"No way," he spat, "I'm not going to help you calm down your little princess girlfriend do it yourself!" He turned around and crossed his arms at my face turned bright red. It was a miracle we didn't have enough light to see.

"No dumbass I mean you've got to help me get rid of that dragon that's trying to get its fat ass into the temple!" I slapped him in the back of the head and dragged him outside. When we got there I started to summon a spell. I couldn't think of anything to bring up… not anything that could take out a dragon that was spitting lava everywhere.

No, I knew if we hit it enough it would eventually fall. I summoned a fire elf and it attacked the wings of the dragon, burning through the thing skin in its wings causing it to screech in pain. It flung my elf off and it fell into oblivion below the temple, not finding any kind of ground. I would not be able to summon him for a while.

Hunter had just been throwing fireballs at its wings…. Well, Big Momma proved himself useful for once. I decided to use his fireball method and shoot them towards the wings. It was doing damage but not much, the dragon managed to dodge a lot of them, it had caught on to what we were doing probably. It also started making low swoops to the ground (screeching every time), to try and knock us over so we might fall off the edge or it could grab us easier in its claws.

"Whatever happens, try to stay on your feet, asshole," I slapped Hunter in the back and he made an I-hate-you-face and then nodded.

He could stay on his feet, but I had a plan… Next low swoop that dragon makes near us, I'm getting on.

The dragon circled the building closely and nudged the side of the chunk of floating rock it was sitting on, a few pieces fell off but it would still be stable. He swooped close the ground on the other side as if teasing us and then, he dove towards the side of us, screeching.

The Dragon had maroon spikes sticking out of its long neck as if to exaggerate the ferocity of it. I took hold of one with both of my hands as quickly as I could, slightly cutting my hands on the sharp edges. I ignored the pain and I formed a fireball, I slammed it in between the spikes of the dragons back, getting in between the scales. It screeched and turned its head to face me, glaring at me through those disgusting yellow eyes the color of piss.

I flinched slightly feeling that much hate, if a dragon could feel hate, crash down on me. It started to fly upwards and soon it was upside down. I was violently flung off the dragon, and I felt my stomach turn as I tumbled towards… not the ground, towards nothing.

I instinctively flailed my arm upwards as if to grab something but there was nothing there. The dragon was on the other side of the temple by now and I had lost my concentration, I couldn't summon the basic magic of air to save myself. Chills ran up my spine as I realized I would be one of the few to reach whatever was underneath this oblivion, if there is any at all. I'd be lucky to hit the ground dead at another world even. Most that fall off the edge of a world pass through the spiral and nothing is ever heard from them. Some say that the force of the magic barrier separating the spiral from the Milky Way tore them apart.

As I fell, contemplating what my death might be my stomach made another turn and I felt myself fall _upwards_. I was twirled in the air, my feet over my head and then slammed onto the sand, coughing at the force that was used and at the amount of sand caught in my mouth.

"Thought you said to stay on your feet, dumbass," Hunter stood above me looking rather smug as I glared at him.

"Yeah but you know how I am," I stood and dusted myself off and spit out the rest of the sand in my mouth, "I'm a rule breaker."

He rolled his eyes and then formed a fireball in his hand. I did the same and then motioned for him to get closer. He obeyed surprisingly without a fuss and I stuck my hand over his own, combining the fireballs, not that I'd ever want to combine balls with anyone but, this was different, this was a weapon.

It got bigger, the two large flames engulfed each other and became one huge ball of fire, it took all of our control for it not to explode in our faces. We held it there for what seemed like hours though it was only a few minutes. As the dragon came towards us one more time it let out a screech like it had every time. Mid-screech we shoved that fireball down its throat.

The yellow eyes widened and it gagged, it spewed lava everywhere and if we weren't Pyromancers, we would not have been able to cool it to become rock. The dragon wheezed and hacked up another fireball, one that exploded all over us.

I could feel the flames lick at my clothes and singe the tips of my hair. I instantly calmed them so the burning spots would only be hot. Hunter did the same for himself. The explosion had spewed hot sand and pebbles along with dust and ash up into our faces. We had black smudges over our skin and clothes from it all. Hunter's hat was burned off at the top so you could see the top of his red hair when he put it on. His hair was sticking up all out of sorts as well, making him look even stupider than he did before. I couldn't even find my hat, the black and Green Beret I usually wore because it was cool, it was gone.

I spotted the dragon, its head was blown completely off, dragon blood and lava dripping out onto the sand. The left side of the dragon was dangling off the edge, threatening to tip the entire island and fall off. The drops of blood sizzled as they hit the ground; Hunter made a face, mumbling under his breath that it was disgusting. I shrugged, it was pretty freakin' sweet.

Coughing, we both made our way up the stairs to the temple, tripping over almost every step. We stumbled into the dim-lighted corridor, greeted by devastated sobs, coming from… I looked around the room once my eyes adjusted and spotted them, Jasmine was on her knees, covering her face, shaking with sobs.

"What's all this crying about?" We killed the dragon right? That was a good thing, I saw it, and it was definitely dead.

She looked up, surprise and relief filling her expression, "YOU'RE ALIVE!" She ran to me and tackled me in a hug, crushing her lips against mine again. When she pulled away I realized I had tasted something.

"Jazz, was that… beer on your breath?" It truly tasted like the stuff I had gotten sip of a while ago, students weren't allowed to drink alcohol but at Grizzleheim, they had taken us in and given us some as tradition beverage for guests.

She ignored me and went to check on Hunter, dusting him off a little before turning to me and doing the same.

OOOOOO

Shadow Meister

Damnit, Morte Draco said that his kin would destroy those five I knew about them, It's hard not to know when they talk so damn loud about saving their friend and that Alex boy, Aleksandr, he seems to talk the loudest. Not physically, It's just the way he speaks, the way he acts. He's the most determined to save Sabrina.

I threw a candlestick against the door close to where I was keeping that stupid girl. Ugh, how could something so weak, too weak to say a word since being put in there, be a child of mine? No, I refuse to believe that she is. Viktorya must have cheated on me with that damn American man… ugh, Alfred… how I hated him. He showed up in our small town in Moscow and nearly took it over with his foolish American dreams. It's a good thing someone had gotten rid of him, even though they had used magic. They dared to use it outside of the Spiral. They weren't the only once though, I had used magic to kill Viktorya, my spell was more harmful, and it needed to be to kill a Wizard.

The candlestick hit the black shadow wood with a clang and made an even louder thump when it made contact with the hardwood floor. Oh how she angered me so without even saying or doing anything. That little brat must be terrified; she must fear me too much to say a thing.

Stupid child.

OOOOO

Sabrina

I flinched as something hit the door and I slid myself as far into the corner as I could possibly go. I had no idea what had happened but the atmosphere had changed. The Shadows, they seemed… angrier. I felt as if they wanted to start clawing off my skin. I carefully snapped my fingers, summoning a lightning bolt since storm was my secondary. It sparked and formed a small group of flames on the tips of my fingers. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the new light.

Morte Draco was sound asleep, curled up like a dog in slumber. The room was still cold despite the flames and the shadows that made up this building were still running up and down the walls, whispering as they moved.

I could hear them. They told me how I was going to die. They told me that… Shadow Meister, Maxim was angry with me more than he had been. I shouldn't have listened because If I hadn't I wouldn't be as scared as I am now, I wouldn't be sobbing into my knees, hugging them and I wouldn't have thrown a lightning bolt at the door through emotion flare. Listening to the shadows was the worst mistake of my life.


	8. City of Decay

LS CHPTR 8

~Quinn~

We camped out in the oasis for an hour or two after the battle with the dragon. Even though not all of us fought, we were all very tired. It must be from stress since frightening things sometimes get people stressed. Most of us were sitting or lying in the sand. Jasmine lay face down, near the small pool of water that Sergeant Talbot often stands close to. I was on the opposite side, sitting cross-legged as I stared into the water. Alex was sprawled out on the ground next to me, throwing pebbled at Hunter. Every time one hit his head he would turn around, looking confused.

Alex got up; his attention was brought to Jasmine and Kane. She screamed Kane's name, threatening to hit him.  
>"Hey, Sugar Lips," He said, shoving Kane to the side. I listened to the rest of their conversation once I found it was about Sabrina. None of Talbot's men had seen her, nor heard of her.<p>

The rest of their conversation was interrupted by Jasmine's pet, Zoey the Rat. She was fidgeting and… Rat-Spazzing. But there's something in the air… It wasn't right. I could feel something but… the others don't seem to feel the same way, they're only paying attention to Zoe's incomprehensible rat-speak. It's like something nagging at me in the back of my head but I feel the nagging everywhere, on my fingertips, my eyes, in the deep pit of my stomach… I can't help but feel empty at the same time. It's like a part of my soul or a part of… a part of my _magic_. Something's not right with my magic and Zoey, Zoey's a death-based creature she must feel the same thing, that's why she's freaking out.

My head started to feel heavy and I felt nauseous. I leaned forward and in a few minutes the sick feeling and the feeling of emptiness left me. Zoey was still squeaking loudly though. Something is going on and it's not right.

~Alex~

That was freaky. Jazz's little rodent thing started freaking out right in front of us and then it just stopped. Shadowhorn seemed to have freaked out for a little bit and then he calmed his goat-tits when the rat stopped flipping out.

"Hey Alex," Jasmine came up behind me and I turned around to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have all that gold you and Quinn stole from the faire-grounds?"

I laughed to myself. Oh my goblin Greenstar is such a noob, "Quinn's got it all, he doesn't trust me with money."

She nodded and left to go talk to Quinn. She must need some new robes or something. I took my spellbook out of my pocket. I opened up to the page that shows the status quo of my Gold, level, mana and how much health I have before I die. By fighting that dragon, surprisingly the School's spellbook didn't rate it as an illegal experience gain. I actually might be a level thirteen when I get back to school…. If I get back to school, I'm not too fond of that dump.

~Quinn~  
>Jasmine came over and asked for two-hundred gold pieces. I handed them over to her without question, besides it was for all of us to share and if she needed any she was certainly welcome to it as long as she didn't waste it. I doubt she would do that.<p>

"You could be my brother," she said, putting them away in a small bag attached to the rope belt on her robes.

My eyes widened, "Interesting… and how did you come up with this?" I asked curiously.

"Well," she said, closing the bag and tightening her belt, "We both have purple hair, and even though you're a bit tanner than I am, we're pretty close. If I was fifteen, we could be twins."

I laughed a little, "Well, no matter how cool I think it would be to have you as a sister, my father's Malistaire as you may have already learned."

She nodded, not saying anything else. She took off after that. I probably made her feel awkward.

~Jasmine~

I turned away from Quinn, heading to the bazaar. Sometimes they have blank scrolls there so I had an idea of making some posters by transferring her image onto the papyrus from the photo. The camera film we use are magic element compatible so nobody from a certain school has to do it, they could their own element to do it. They made it this way in case headmasters or students had a particular photo they wanted enlarged and framed, like the portraits of each professor in their office towers.

I walked into the bazaar, surprised there were only two other wizards there, hurrying to buy their items and leave. I headed up to the merchant, spotting an Egyptian-style headdress out of the corner of my eye. It was placed on a shelf, next to other caps and hats, its bright blue and yellow stripes sticking out amongst the others.

As I paid for the papyrus scrolls, I nodded toward the headdress, "How much would that be?"

The clerk handed me my change and scrolls, "Sorry dear, that's not for sale. I have other hats stronger than that one though, and they'd be more fitting with your robes."

I shook my head; something about that particular headpiece didn't click right in my mind. It wasn't bad, it's okay, just a little strange is all, "No thank you," I casually used basic air magic for one of the scrolls to fall off the cashier counter onto his side, making it roll under a table in the back, "Oops! I guess it's a bit drafty in here isn't it?"

The clerk nodded, "I guess so, I'll get it for you," He turned around and I quickly shoved my scrolls into my belt, I had gotten six in total, not only having five. While he was bent over, I snatched the headdress off its stand and ran for the door, bursting out into the hot oasis sun.

He never caught me.

When I got to the center of the Oasis, my friends were there waiting for me, "Hey guys, I got what I needed."

Most of them nodded, but not Kane. He was eyeing the headdress with what seemed like hunger or a lust so deep that Dracula and his three wives would look like the most faithful people in the world.

"Kane," He was kind of freaking me out, "Quit staring at all my shit."

"I WANT THE PRETTY HAT," He made a grab for the headdress, roughly tearing it from my grasp.

"Ah! What the hell?" It slipped from my hands into his as he shoved his own hat to the sand, the jester bells jingling as it made contact with the ground. He planted the headdress atop his cranium with a grin.

"Me gusta," He said, sounding a bit like Forrest Gump as he did. Zoey continued her outrageous amount of squeaking as Shadowhorn nudged me uncomfortably.  
>Kane however looked around us, behind himself and in-between us, "Who said that?" He asked, no longer speaking like Forrest Gump.<p>

"Your mom did, you nutsack, now give her back her hat," Alex tore it off Kane's head and handed it to me. Blushing brightly I handed it back to him.

"You know, everyone's going to want to try it on so you might as well go ahead," I gave him a nod as if to further encourage him to put it on.

His mouth formed a thin, tight line, his dark blue eyes sparking mischievously. Taking the hat he started to crack his 'serious' look. He had really wanted to put on an awesome hat. He laughed quietly as he set it on his head, "Dude, Kane. I'm way better than you in this, you shouldn't even try," Kane picked his own hat off the ground, ignoring Alex as he dusted the sand off.  
>Zoey squeaked again and Alex's eyes went huge. <p>

~Aleksandr~  
>"You idiot, listen to me," A voice rang in my head, it was unfamiliar but it was too real to be from my own mind.<p>

"Who said that?" I asked aloud, the rest of my friends—and Hunter—puzzled looks on their faces.

"Said what?" Lines of worry crossed Jasmine's forehead. If she kept doing that she'd probably have those wrinkles as an elderly woman.

"Someone called me an idiot," which I disapproved of, I prefer the term, 'Genius,' "Which of you was it?" I pointed to Hunter, "Hey dickmunch, you better not be calling me shit like that. You go out with my sister and I can easily end that once we find her," He scowled and crossed his arms, mumbling something about Sabrina's choice.

"No you idiot, down here," I looked down, straight into the eyes of Jasmine's rat, Zoey, "I've been trying to talk to someone that's at least somewhat intelligent all day and when you _humans_ found La Cappa Animalia I knew I would have my chance. Now listen, I have an idea what's happening with that Necromancer boy over there and I know it's something to do with that blonde one you're looking for, the magic footprint is all too familiar."

"What?" So this animal knew something about Sabrina, "Where is she?"

"Alex, are you okay?" Jasmine touched my shoulder and I gently put a hand up to silence her as I tried listening to Zoey.

Hunter scoffed and snorted, sounding as bit like that girl back in Ravenwood, Piggy, "We all knew he would crack one day, nobody just bothered to say it. With as many idiotic things he does and says it was bound to happe-."

I punched Hunter in the chest, "Hey, big mama, Be quiet. Go make some soup or something," Turning back to Zoey I nodded, "go on, please."

She made a sound of disgust, "We're going to have to take a trip to Death City," she said, pausing for a moment, "It's near Marleybone, a city devoted to Necromancy as much as Marleybone is. We're going to go to Necropolis."

**;KDAHUFGHETGL. I'M SO SORRY. This took way too long you guys, and I'm sorry. I was grounded for a LONG time, since February or January, rather. I didn't do my homework once and I got in deep trouble. So, I'm back, I finished it and it's a little half-assed, but I promise I'm going to do better in Later chapters 3  
>Love you guys, and here you go. I'm also going to post a side-story of before this current time about Kane and Hunter on DeviantART, just look up Hunter Firehaven and Kane Stormbringer in there and You'll find it under the name BumbleBeeSerenity if you want to read it. Grazie~. <strong>


End file.
